Dean's Daughter
by A-book-geek
Summary: Dean finds out that he has a teenage daughter and how her life has been surrounded by supernatural. Not only has his daughter been prophesized to defeat the most evil wizard of all time, the angel of the lord is deeply infatuated with her. How will he handle the shit-storm? Female Harry/Castiel
1. Chapter 1

**Daddy's Daughter**

**Part I**

**Summary****: **Dean finds out that he has a teenage daughter and how her life has been surrounded by supernatural. Not only has his daughter been prophesized to defeat the most evil wizard of all time, the angel of the lord is deeply infatuated with her. How will he handle the shit-storm?

* * *

**AN****: **I do not own Harry Potter and Supernatural. They belong to their respective authors and writers.

I would like to apologize for any mistakes in advance. Please do not copy this story.

Sirius is alive and is about 40 years old. Timeline differs and ages along with it, which is why I'm not mentioning it. Pick whatever age you like for our boys.

* * *

She took a deep breath as she walked towards the motel door with a simple bag pack which held all the stuff she owned. Mary couldn't believe that she was doing this. It was the worst idea she'd ever had, but was she going to lose? Well, nothing, but a lot at the same time. She lost herself to grief after watching Cedric being killed in front of her last year. She wasn't close to him, but he was a kind guy who was killed because he tried to stand-up for her. When Sirius realized that she wasn't getting any better, he threw a bomb at her or at least it felt like that to her. Lily and James Potter weren't her parents. Well, they were, but they weren't able to conceive, so they had her by a procedure called artificial insemination, which she came to know about, after Sirius told her the truth. They selected a man for donation, who looked somewhat like them for the 'donation'. The man was an American and had no knowledge of her existence. Sirius showed her all the documents which even had the picture of her 'father'. A man named Dean Winchester, who seemed no older than 18 or 19 in it and had the same eyes as hers. She had also found out that her parents named her after Dean's mother who was deceased, to honour the man.

Why exactly was she doing it? She had no idea. The only thing that came to her mind was that she wasn't exactly an orphan and had a father. She had researched about him and had found out that Dean had a sibling, and neither brother was married, which was why she decided to come here in the first place. She knew that there was no use in doing this, these people will cast her aside as soon as they realize what a freak she was, just like Aunt Petunia, but she was a glutton for punishment. When she told Sirius that she wanted to find her father, he had been upset, but had refused to let her travel across the globe alone. So here they were – in front of the motel room where the Winchester's were staying.

She looked down and muttered, "Come on, Snuffles. Let's do this."

After which she took a deep breath before knocking on the door. A man with hazel eyes and long shaggy brown hair opened the door and looked at her and then down at her 'dog' with a frown. He had a muscular build with broad shoulders and was extremely tall. He gave her and awkward smile and asked, "Um… Yeah?"

"Hello. I'm looking for someone named Dean Winchester. Do you know him?" she asked him hopefully.

The smile vanished from the man's face and his eyes narrowed at her as he asked dangerously, "What do you want with him?"

She flinched back from the man, while Snuffles growled at him. Mary's hand went to Snuffles head as she patted him, trying to keep him calm and to settle her nerves as well. To make sure that no matter what, she will always have him by her side. The man's reaction worried her. Was he a criminal or in hiding? Why else would he be on edge by such a simple question? What happened next was purely because she couldn't keep her mouth shut when necessary.

"Are you Sam Winchester?" As soon as she blurted, the man pulled his gun out and aimed at her. Her eyes widened with horror as she backed away from him. "Now, tell me who yo…" he couldn't finish his sentence as Padfoot jumped forward and bit the man on his leg.

The man screamed with pain, while she said horrified, "Snuffles!"

And just as soon she heard another voice, "Sammy?!" and a man came barrelling towards them. She knew this one from the picture as he hasn't changed much. This was 'her father', Dean Winchester and he was aiming his gun both at her and at Sirius. But before he could pull the trigger, she shouted at him, "Don't hurt him!"

She had her wand in her pocket if needed, so she pulled Sirius back with difficulty, who was growling at the men.

Dean kept his gun pointed at her and asked the the taller man worriedly, "Sammy? Are you alright?" Sam grunted while inspecting his leg and glaring at the two of them simultaneously. Once Dean was satisfied that his brother was fine, he turned towards the girl and asked threateningly, "Who the hell are you?"

"Um… This was a mistake. We should leave." Mary muttered as she backed away from him, while Padfoot stayed where he was, still growling at the men.

"You aren't going anywhere kid. Not until you tell us who you are and what do you want?" Dean told her.

She cursed her luck and the moment she decided to come here. She could've stayed with Sirius after she turned 17 in a year more, but no she had to find the man who donated his sperm from which she came. He was definitely a criminal and was going to kill her. She squared her shoulders and said confidently, "I'm not telling you anything until you lower your gun."

The man frowned, before lowering his gun a bit and asked, "You British? What're you doing here alone? Where are your parents?"

The man was asking all the right questions, wasn't he? So, she was going to answer him truthfully. Mary looked him square in the eyes and said, "I'm your daughter."

Dean and Sam's eyes widened and they stared at her open mouthed. Padfoot gave her a look and shook his head as if saying – _'How dumb can you be? Could've handled it a bit better.'_ She took this time to look at the man himself. He had green eyes and with a jolt she realized that she had his eyes and not her mother's. Other than that, he had light freckles on his face and dark blonde hair which were short-cropped. He was shorter than Sam, but still tall, possibly 6'1 and was wearing a plaid shirt over a T-shirt with jeans.

Meanwhile, Dean and Sam stared at the girl, perplexed. She was a skinny thing, not more than 5'3 with wild red flaming hair which covered her forehead and looked about 13. She had the most striking green eyes hidden behind round glasses; their mother's eyes which Dean had also seen in the mirror all his life. But they weren't going to believe anything just yet and it was the most preposterous thing they've heard. They've dealt with girls younger than her which turned out to be a demon in disguise.

"What?" Sam chocked out after he came out of his shock, which brought Dean out of his trance and he asked, "Is this a joke?" then he looked at her and muttered, "Cristo!"

Other than a confused frown, the girl gave no reaction at all. Instead, her nose wrinkled and she asked, "What?"

Not a demon, then!

Mary didn't know how to explain the situation to the two, it was embarrassing as it is. So, she opened her bag to pull out the documents, which made the two men tense and she frowned, but pulled the file out, held it out towards them and told them, "These are the documents that I found last month. It explains everything."

The one name Sammy took it from her, while the other gave her a flask from his back pocket and ordered, "Here. Drink this."

She eyed the flask and then the man. After which she shook her head and said, "Um… I'm not old enough."

The taller man cracked a smile at that, while Dean stared at her with his jaw clenched. He took a sip from it just to show her and said, "It's just water."

There was definitely something wrong with these men, but she took the flask anyway and smelled it. He rolled his eyes at her as he crossed his arms across his chest, while still clutching his gun in his hand tightly. When she didn't smell anything, she took a sip and sighed when she realized that it was in fact water.

He wasn't going to take any chances. He already was getting a headache, so Dean pulled out his silver knife to check whether she was something else or not, but suddenly the girl pulled out a wooden stick out of nowhere and held it tightly in her hand. The action was so sudden that it startled the brothers.

Why would someone carry a wooden stick inside their jacket? But they let it go for the moment. What exactly would a stick do anyhow?

Mary backed away from them and said, "Look, I'm really sorry, but coming here was a mistake. Just let me leave and I won't bother you again."

"We're not gonna hurt you." Dean told her gruffly.

She raised an eyebrow at that and challenged, "Really? Because the gun and the knife were a dead give-away."

Both the brothers winced at the jab, but stayed quiet. They needed to be sure. This wasn't something that had happened with them before, so Sam looked at her and said placatingly, "We won't hurt you. We just wanna check something. It wont even hurt, just a nick on the finger. I promise."

Mary looked at the two with distrust and even Padfoot was on alert, but she had her wand and wouldn't think twice before using it. Everything was too suspicious in her opinion as it is. She kept her wand clutched tightly in her hand, while gave the other to 'Dean'. The dog almost snarled at them and the brothers eyed him warily. He had already bitten Sammy and Dean wasn't in a mood to be the part of the list. "He's not gonna bite me, is he?" he asked the girl.

"That depends." She answered as she motioned towards the knife in his hand.

Dean nodded and took her hand before nicking her finger lightly. She didn't flinch, but pulled her hand back once he released it.

"Come on in." he told her as he moved aside.

She hesitated, but entered inside when Sirius ran inside and jumped on one of the beds, making himself comfortable, no doubt to keep an eye on everything.

"No! Damn it! The bed isn't for you." Dean told the dog and Snuffles only made himself more comfortable. Mary wanted to laugh so badly at Dean, who looked ready to blow and Sirius, who only lifted his head to dare the man.

She turned around and saw Sam shaking his head at his brother before he muttered, "Dean."

Dean turned around with a scowl from where he was having a staring match with the dog and looked at the girl. "Do you have a picture of your mother? What are you, 13? How am I gonna remember someone that old?" he fired.

"Well, I don't think you've ever met my mother and I'm 15." She looked at him and said lamely.

Both he and Sam looked at the girl sharply and Dean almost snarled, "Look kid, I'm not sure whether you know how babies are made or not, but I'm positive that it involves two to tango!"

Mary looked at him annoyed and replied, "I know how it's done, but I don't think you do!" She closed her eyes and took a breath trying to calm herself. It wouldn't do any good if they start another fight and these men were definitely criminals. "Why don't you read the documents I gave you? It'll explain and then I'll be out of your hair. I'm already regretting it." She muttered.

Dean just looked at her, while Sam opened the file and started reading. A couple of minutes later Sam's head snapped towards his brother and he stared open-mouthed.

"What? What does it say?" Dean asked panicked.

"Um… Have you…? Did you ever…?" Sam turned red and stuttered, not knowing how to say it in front of the kid.

"Oh, for God's sake! You donated a sperm which was then inserted inside my mum. It's a common procedure known as artificial insemination! My guess is that he's," she pointed at Sam, "asking if you've ever donated the sperm or not?" Mary blurted out, frustrated.

The three 'men' stared at her looking somewhat uncomfortable with her description. "What? That's what it is!" she shrugged.

Sam cleared his throat and looked at his brother. "So, did you?"

Dean turned towards Sam and blushed. That was answer enough for Sam who stared at him in disbelief. "You did!" he exclaimed.

"I wasn't even 20 dude and I needed money!" Dean defended himself.

Mary looked at the two bracing herself, while Sam looked at Dean for a couple of seconds and started laughing. Dean just glared at his brother, but ignored him in favour of looking at the girl, his daughter?

"Dude, you're a fath…" Sam gasped between laughter.

"DON'T! Don't say it!" Dean snapped at his brother who was busy laughing. Then he stared at the kid for a long time and slumped on the nearest chair with a sigh. Father and daughter looked at each-other awkwardly, but then Dean cleared his throat and asked, "So, what's your name?"

"Mary Lily Potter." She told him and abruptly Sam stopped laughing, while Dean looked at her sharply. "What?"

She gulped at the look in their eyes and Padfoot lifted his head, sensing the change in atmosphere. "My parents weren't able to have a baby. But when I was born after the procedure, they wanted to honour the man who made it possible for them. So, they named me after your mother. It was listed in the form." She answered truthfully what Sirius had told her.

Sam blinked the tears away as he tried to keep his emotions in check, while Dean looked away, but then he looked back at her and asked, "Where are your parents? Why would they let a kid travel across the ocean alone?"

Both the Winchesters noticed the way she tensed and her gaze went to the dog, who stared right back at her. They frowned not understanding the silent conversation and how can anyone have a silent conversation with a dog?

She looked at them and whispered in a monotone, "They're dead."

That sobered both as they looked at her sympathetically. "I'm sorry." Sam said apologetically.

Mary just shook her head and said, "Don't be. It was a long time ago. I was a baby."

Dean and Sam went rigid after hearing that. They shared a look and Dean asked urgently, "When you were 6 months old?"

She looked startled at the question, but answered, "No. I was 15 months old."

"Do you know who did it?" It was Sam who asked.

"Yeah. It was… a criminal. Why?" she asked confused.

The brothers shared a look at the way she stopped and hesitated before answering, but left it alone for now.

Dean changed the topic and asked, "Where are your guardians? Wont they be worried?"

"No. They'll be happy than I'm gone." Mary told them with a bitter smile and both the brothers shared a glance at that.

Dean stood up and went to the fridge, opening it, "We don't have anything to eat beside beer."

"Don't worry about it. I wasn't planning on staying long. I just wanted to meet my family. We'll just leave." Mary told him as she stood up hastily, motioning for Padfoot to get his lazy ass up from the bed as well.

"You can't leave. I've just met you. I'm hungry. We are going out to eat. Come on, Sammy." Dean said abruptly and Mary again shared a look with her dog, which both the Winchesters noticed.

"I don't want to bother you." She muttered uneasily.

"The diner is right down the road. You and the dog could use some food." Sam said with a smile and she sighed.

Dean locked the door after Sam, who winced with pain as he got up. "His name is Padfoot." She muttered as she reluctantly followed them.

Dean walked to the impala and stopped short, eying the dog. "Can he follow?" he asked her and Padfoot barked at him.

Mary looked at him bewildered. "Seriously?"

"He's a dog. I don't want my baby to get dirty." He told her with all the seriousness in the world and she just gaped at him.

Sam gave his brother a dirty look and said to her, "Don't worry about it, yeah? Just take the backseat."

Padfoot bounded into the car as soon as she opened the door and Dean pouted the whole way.

* * *

They were sitting in the diner on the corner booth, while Padfoot stayed near Mary. Both the brothers were gawking at her as she looked around uncomfortably. No one knew what to say and were grateful when the waitress came to get their order. Sam ordered a veg salad, while Dean ordered a cheese burger with a side of bacon and fries and something for the dog as well. Mary was still looking at the menu, not knowing what to order when they all turned towards her. She hadn't tried most of the things as she only got leftovers from Dursley's if she was lucky and English food at Hogwarts.

The waitress was eying Dean, but when she realized that he wasn't interested, she huffed before looking at the girl and asked, "What can I get you, hon?"

Mary looked at her and asked with an awkward smile, "Do you have treacle tart?" Well, so she had a sweet tooth. Sue her!

Sam's eyebrows went to his hair when the girl ordered a dessert for lunch. He might not have tried it, but he had a hunch that it was something like pie for British people and he shook his head. If the eyes and that face wasn't a dead give-away, this was. This definitely was Dean's daughter.

The waitress looked at her apologetically and said, "Sorry we don't have it, but we have freshly baked apple pie?"

That seemed to bring Dean out of his gawking as his head snapped towards the waitress and he asked eagerly, "You have apple pie?" Then he looked at Mary and asked, "You like pie?" and before she could answer, he ordered, "We'll have a pie and make that two cheese burgers with extra bacon and fries." He had seen that the kid had no idea what to order, so he did it for her. She liked pie or some English shit similar to that, and if she was his daughter, then how different could they be? She'll definitely like pie!

Sam shook his head at his brother as the waitress left.

A horrible thought crossed Dean's mind and he asked, "You're not into rabbit food, like your uncle Sammy here, are you?"

Mary's eyebrows went up, while Sam glared at his brother.

"Um… No." Mary answered confused, ignoring the brothers' and Dean sighed with relief.

Sam cleared his throat and asked, "So, Mary, how did you find us?"

Her eyes widened as she paled, looking like a deer caught in headlights. What was she supposed to tell them? That she had used a tracking spell which allowed her to find any blood relatives she had? No, they would freak out and run as far away as possible. On the other hand, would that be worst? She already had Voldemort and the Death Eaters on her trail and would hurt these two if they ever found out about them. But wasn't it the reason why she was here? She wasn't sure if she would survive the war and she wanted to know her father, now that she knew that he was alive.

She finally blinked when she felt their gazes on her and shrugged, "I know someone who helped me and you weren't exactly discreet about your identity."

Their eyes narrowed, but the waitress chose that moment and placed all the food on the table before leaving. They shared a glance, but left it alone for now. They've always been discreet, so it made them anxious that someone could find them easily.

Sam gave the rare cooked chicken to the dog and started with his own food, while Dean started gobbling down his burger with a gusto. Once she saw everyone eating, she picked her burger and took a bite tentatively and her eyes widened. She'd never had a burger before and it was one of the best things she'd ever tasted. "Oh, wow! It's brilliant." She told Dean with a smile as she took another bite, thankful that she had tried it before she went back.

Dean looked up from where he was done with his burger and staring hungrily at the pie and joked, "What? You haven't had a burger before?"

"No." Even though she didn't look at the brothers, but she replied embarrassed as the smile dropped from her face.

The Winchesters noticed the way her dog stopped eating, nudging her with his head with a whine and she patted his head. Being a hunter for as long as they've been, one doesn't miss signs which literally flashed in front of them. Her guardians didn't like her which explained why she was here alone and what 15-year-old had no idea what a burger tasted like? Not to mention that the girl was skittish and smaller than anyone her age.

Dean understanding that she had a sweet tooth, placed a piece of apple pie and placed it in front of her silently. Startled, Mary looked up and smiled when she realized what the man was trying to do. She nodded her thanks and took a bite and then closed her eyes to savour it as she sighed. It wasn't as good as treacle tart, but it was pretty damn close.

The brothers watched wide eyed as she practically inhaled the piece before attacking the whole pie with enthusiasm which put Dean's to shame. The pie was finished even before Dean could take a piece for himself, but he had managed to snag a bite which he congratulated himself for.

Once she was done, she looked up and blushed before mumbling a quiet, "Sorry!" And didn't notice the twitch of Sam's lips and Dean grinning like a madman.

* * *

She was sitting on the backseat of the Impala with Padfoot lying beside her. She wasn't sure how these two had convinced her. One moment, she was telling the brothers that she should leave and the next, they were taking her to another town named Sioux Falls in South Dakota at their uncle's place. Someone named Bobby Singer. Dean have been very firm that she wasn't old enough and shouldn't travel alone in a country like America. Things escalated from there and now, 19 hours later, here she was. She was just glad that Sirius was with her because in all truthfulness, she was kind of afraid of her father and uncle. Terrified really. Who attack a 15 year old with a gun, nicked them with a silver knife and then there was the 'water'. Even though they had been nice, but she was positive that there was something wrong with these two.

Her nervousness grew when she realized that they've reached and it was even setting Padfoot on edge. It looked some kind of a yard which was covered in numerous stacked, wrecked cars.

Dean stopped the car in front of a two-story house and both the brother got out. She took a breath before following them and Padfoot followed. Sam gave her a smile which she couldn't return. She was a wreck and just wanted to run, but something stopped her. Dean knocked at the door and waited. A man with greying brown hair and a beard which were opened the door. He was as tall, was wearing a blue cap and was a bit gruff looking.

He had a gun in his hand as he handed a flask to her father, who took it without question and took a sip before passing it to Sam. He did the same and passed it to her and she too took a sip before giving it back.

As soon as they entered inside the man closed the door before glaring at the brothers and almost shouted, "What have you two idjits done now?"

Their eyes widened simultaneously, but before anyone could say a word, Sam blurted, "She's Dean's daughter!"

"Dude!" Dean shouted glaring at his brother, who shot him an apologetic glace.

Bobby's eyes widened and his mouth fell open with shock. "What?!" he asked perplexed looking at the three. He shared a look with the brothers which didn't go unnoticed by both Mary and Padfoot, as he asked, "Are you sure?"

"We did all the tests, Bobby." Dean told him seriously.

Bobby observed the girl and noticed that she did in fact, had Dean's eyes and her features were a mix between both Sam and Dean. The only thing different was her hair which she probably got from her mother and not to mention that she was way too skinny. "What's your name, girl?" he asked in a guttural voice.

What they weren't expecting were the reactions of the two individuals. Mary flinched violently as if she'd been hit and the dog, who had been quiet until now, started growling at Bobby.

Dean looked at Mary, his daughter worriedly. It didn't take a genius to figure out what kind of childhood she had, but what he wanted to know was how bad was it? He just hoped that it wasn't as bad as it seemed right now. Even Sam and Boddy noticed, but otherwise stayed quiet.

She remembered her uncle waking her up harshly with a harsh 'GIRL!' and the hitting her with one thing or the other whenever she did something wrong. But then she realized that she wasn't with the Dursley's anymore and could apparate anytime she wanted. And Sirius was right there with her. So, she squared her shoulders and answered, "It's Mary Potter, Mr. Singer."

"You from Britain?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"From London, Sir."

"I ain't no Sir. Call me Bobby." He told her and she nodded while noticing that both Sam and Dean were trying to smother their laughter's. "You can take the room upstairs and I'm making chilli for dinner whether you like it or not." He said and went back towards the kitchen.

The brothers looked just as awkward as she felt, while Padfoot was looking around, probably trying to make sure that they were safe.

"Do you want a hand? I can make dessert?" she asked Bobby hurriedly and three gazes snapped towards her.

Bobby stopped short and demanded, "You can cook?"

"Yeah. I've been cooking all my life." She shrugged nonchalantly and Dean gulped. On top of being abused, which she clearly was, what else has she been through?

Bobby frowned but nodded and motioned for her to join him in the kitchen. He told her where the ingredients were, which weren't much, but what she had made her incredibly happy. Bobby didn't have any fruit, but she found lemons and syrup which was enough. Vernon and Dudley loved sweets and she had been the one to prepare it from an early age. It was either that or a beating; but after seeing Dean's reaction as he eyed the empty plate of pie in that diner, like she had killed his puppy, she knew that he loved it and had never been grateful that she knew somethings' which he will appreciate.

* * *

She and Bobby worked quietly side by side, while Sam and Dean went outside. Padfoot on the other hand stayed where she was, so he could keep an eye on these men. It turned out that there was no need to call either of the men for dinner because as soon as she pulled the tart out from the oven, Dean came barrelling through the door with Sam not far behind.

Mary looked bewildered as the man, who definitely was a criminal grinned as soon as his eyes landed on the dessert. He looked like a boy who had been told that Christmas had come early and not like someone who had threatened her a day back.

"Idjits." She heard Bobby muttering as he set the food on the table.

"What's that?" Dean asked eagerly, meanwhile Sam shook his head and sat on one of the chairs.

"It's treacle tart. I'm sorry there wasn't any fruit or I could've made a pie." She apologised nervously and Sam shook her off with a smile, but Dean looked at her sharply and asked, "You can make pie?" At which she merely nodded.

As soon as they sat down to eat, Dean's hand went to the tart and Bobby slapped his hand away with a glower. "Were you raised in a barn, you idjit? Eat the food first."

Mary stared wide eyed as Sam ignored everyone and took the food and Dean glared at Bobby with a pout. She shared a look with Padfoot who laughed at the display. And Mary could bet anything that he was just itching to prank these men.

"I'm tellin ya. There's something wrong with that dog. He knows exactly what we're talking about." Dean muttered to Sam and Mary couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her.

Once they were finished, Dean almost jumped at the tart and took a huge piece for himself. Sam and Bobby did the same and Mary gave a piece to Padfoot, who licked her hand in thanks.

Sam looked at the dog and told Mary, "Sweets aren't good for Dogs."

She answered with a smirk, "Don't worry about it. Padfoot loves sweets."

"Oh wow! It's amazing. Almost as good as pie. Almost." Dean said between bites. Even Bobby and Sam finished the tart within record time before the men leaned back into their chairs and groaned with appreciation simultaneously.

Sam asked after a couple of minutes, "So, do you go to a school?"

She answered, "I go to a boarding school in Scotland."

"Wow! A boarding school in Scotland! It doesn't look like your relatives would send you off to some fancy school?" Dean observed, but Sam smiled at that, happy that she had a relatively normal life.

It startled Mary how much attention he had been paying to her words and whispered truthfully, "They don't! My parents – Lily and James Potter went to the same school and they made sure that I had everything I needed if something happened to them."

The men obviously understood the hidden meaning behind her words and felt their blood boiling at that.

"So, are you going to tell me what was all that about?" she asked pointedly.

"What?" Sam asked with a frown.

"You don't think I'm a fool, do you? You almost killed me with that gun and the knife. You forced me to drink water which I can tell wasn't 'water'. Who in the world forces a 15-year-old stranger to drink water even before asking their name? And you bloody cut me with a silver knife. Not to mention this," she said airily as she pointed around them and the brothers winced, "Everywhere you look, there are stacks of books. Books, books and more books. It looks like a library." She exploded.

The three men froze before looking at her wide eyed and exchanged a glance. "Many people have books." Bobby said suspiciously.

She stood up abruptly, went to the bookshelf, pulled the first book she'd seen when she entered and said, "I can read Latin you know and these aren't exactly your normal books."

"You can read Latin?" Dean asked flummoxed.

"I've been taught in school." She nodded.

Bobby looked at her dubiously, before he went to his table, picked a book and gave it to her. "Can you read it?" he asked.

She eyed him warily, but took the book before she opened it and started reading. The hunters watched as all colour drained from her face as she read. Her eyes which were filled with dread, snapped to them and she asked shakily, "These are rituals and spells, all related to demons in one way or the other. Most of this is black magic! Why do you have these?"

"Damn it! Bobby?!" Dean and Sam snapped at the same time.

Bobby defended as he found himself on the receiving end of two angry Winchesters. "Well I thought she was lyin'. She's a kid for God's sake!"

She backed away from them afraid and Padfoot kept himself between her and the men, ready to shift if needed.

"Let us explain and in turn you can tell us how do you know about black magic?" Sam said placatingly, meanwhile Dean and Bobby were looking at the girl worriedly. They hadn't been in this situation before and didn't know how to deal with it, so they let Sam handle it.

The three shared a look, knowing that they had no option but to tell her the truth and they wanted to know how she had the knowledge about these things. They had already seen that lying would be of no use as she was extremely perspective and Dean didn't want to let her go just yet, especially when she had no one to go back to and her relatives were abusive.

Mary nodded, but didn't sit and stayed near the door. After sharing another look, they decided that Sam would be best option to start what they wanted to tell her. They couldn't keep her in the dark now that she was already suspicious.

"Do you know anything about Demons?" Sam asked.

Mary raised a disbelieving eyebrow at that and huffed, "Demons? Really? You're telling me that demons are real?"

He questioned again sincerely, "You know about black magic. Where do you think it comes from?"

Mary opened her mouth to retaliate, but closed it as soon as it occurred to her that they were indeed serious. Then a thought came to her mind and her dread increased as she asked quietly, "So what exactly is that you guys do?"

"We gank those son of bitches – demons, ghosts, werewolves, vampires, ghouls, shapeshifters, witches. You name it, we kill it." Dean told her proudly.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed at the same time Bobby yelled, "You idjit!"

Dean looked at them confused, not noticing how Mary had gone pale and how the dog had shifted closer to her discreetly. She was staring at the three men in terror. Coming here was a mistake. If they found out about her and Sirius, they wouldn't hesitate to kill her. She had no idea that muggles killed things here in America and she thought that Britain was bad when it came to magical creatures!

She cleared her throat to gain the attention of the bickering men and once she had it, she said, "It's late. I- I should leave."

"What?" Dean asked. "Why?"

Bobby slapped him on the head and said, "See I told you scared the kid!"

"I just wanted to meet my father. You clearly didn't ask for this and I understand. It's better if I leave." She stuttered.

"Look, Mary." Dean gulped as he said his mother's name out loud, looking at his daughter, "I know our circumstances aren't ideal, especially with what I told you right now. I'm fucked up and not exactly father material, I would like a chance to get to know you better. Sammy and Bobby are my only family and I won't be able to live with myself knowing that you're out there somewhere alone. You can go back to that fancy school of yours if you like, but we are your family and I want you to come back home." He told her earnestly.

Sam knew how much his family mattered to Dean and turned away, feeling his throat constrict at seeing his brother like this. Bobby smiled at Dean proudly, well almost.

Mary, on the other hand, stared at Dean, not knowing how to answer. On one hand, she wanted nothing more than to stay here, after all these people were her family; but on the other, she knew that they would kill her if they found out that she was a witch. She looked at Padfoot, who was looking right back at her, knowing exactly what she had in mind.

Dean waited for her to say something, anything with trepidation. When he saw her looking at the dog and added with a sigh, "The dog can stay too, if he stays away from my baby."

One look at the hopeful expressions on her father's face which made him look boyish and she found herself nodding. Yeah, she was sure she was going to regret it, but the blinding smile that she got from him maybe worth it.

* * *

Dean, Sam and Bobby were sitting in the living room, discussing about Dean's daughter; while Padfoot was sprawled on the sofa, getting a belly rub from Sam. Mary had retired for the night and Bobby had given her the spare room. Even they were tired and about to go to their respective rooms, when they heard a loud scream from upstairs. They didn't wait and stood up hastily. Dean was the first one to reach the stairs, but fell when the dog pushed him and bounded up the stairs.

"Son of a bitch!" he cursed, but hurriedly stood up and ran after Sam who was right behind the dog.

None of them waited and barrelled through the door with their guns in hands, pointed towards the intruder. They stopped short when they saw Castiel standing near the wall facing Mary who was again pointing the wooden stick at the angel; but there was another man, who had similar wooden stick and was pointing it at Castiel too.

"Cas?" Sam sighed with relief.

"I felt a powerful presence inside your home. I thought you were in trouble." Cas told them in a detached voice not looking away from the girl.

"What?" Bobby asked with a frown.

Dean, on the other hand was focused on the intruder as he kept his gun pointed at the man and snarled, "Who the hell are you?"

Mary moved in between Sirius and Dean, carefully keeping his wand at the winged man and stated, "He's my godfather. But what the hell is he? He has wings!"

"You can see his wings?" Dean asked incredulously.

"These two are one of the few individuals who are gifted by my father and can see my true form if I take it." Cas answered helpfully.

Sam frowned and questioned, keeping his gun pointed at the man as well. "How did he enter the house? We've been in the living room the whole time."

Mary's eyes widened "Um…"

Bobby's brows furrowed as he stared at the man. He couldn't remember, but he was sure that he had seen the man somewhere. He was tall, would have been handsome in his younger years, had fair skin and greying black hair which reached his shoulders. There was something wrong in the way he was holding himself and even though he had a gaunt, sunken face, but behind that Bobby could see that he had an air of elegance, something he had only seen in fairly rich people. Then Bobby's eyes widened as he remembered him from the wanted posters, he had been seeing from past 2-3 years.

"Wait just a God damn minute! I know you. You're an escaped convict! Everyone's been searching for you ever since you escaped the prison 3 years back." Bobby shouted suddenly, setting the brothers on edge, ready to shoot the man.

"No! He was falsely accused! Please don't hurt him! He's the only family I have!" Mary cried out, pleading the men with her eyes and Dean couldn't mask the hurt that he felt at that. He was her father, damn it and, he and Sammy were her family Not this man!

"Where's your dog?" Sam asked as he looked around. He had seen the dog entering her room and he was nowhere around.

Seeing no other way out, Mary kept herself situated between the men and Sirius, who was also ready to either curse or run taking her with him, she muttered quietly, "It was Sirius."

The Winchesters and Bobby tensed, clutching their guns and knife tightly, "He a shapeshifter?" Dean asked sharply.

She hastily explained, "What? No! He's an animagus."

"It's a kind of shifter if he can shift to a dog!" Dean summarized, aiming his gun at the man.

"No! It isn't exactly easy, but every witch and wizard can turn into an animagus." Sirius snapped. He was getting irritated with these people, not to mention Mary wasn't safe here which was setting him on edge.

Dean's eyes widened and he was just about ready to shoot the man. He looked at the girl with narrowed eyes, not knowing if anything she'd told them till now was true or not. Sam and Bobby went rigid and demanded, "You guys are witches?"

Sirius saw the look in their eyes and held Mary's hand to manoeuvre her behind him, whilst pointed his wand between the brothers'.

"Yeah." Mary breathed but answered anyway, not anticipating what happened next.

One second, she was standing beside Sirius and in the next, she saw Sam pulling the trigger and without much thought, pushed Sirius aside. She heard the gun shot and only realized that she'd been shot, when Sirius and Dean screamed simultaneously. Pain exploded into her stomach right after that. It felt like something was burning her from inside out. She couldn't hold her weight and collapsed.

"Immobulus!" Sirius fired at the taller man who had shot Mary. He caught her just before she hit the ground. He felt her blood seeping into his clothes as she gasped for air and didn't notice the tears that fell from his eyes.

Dean stayed rooted at the spot, feeling his heart constrict inside his throat as he stared at his daughter's bleeding form on the floor. He didn't know what to think. It was as if his mind had stopped working. And what had the man done to Sam? He wanted to scream, kill the man, wanted to know if she truly was his daughter? He wanted to know if she was evil or they had a misunderstanding? They've faced younger children eviller than any demon out there.

Bobby was just as shocked at the scene in front of him. He couldn't believe that Sam had fired without inquiring anything.

Sam's eyes were fixed on Mary from where he was paralyzed, as well and the crying man who was holding her. He was trying to shoot the man and the next thing he knew, she pushed him out of the way. His breaths were coming in short pants as his eyes fell on the blood pooling on the ground. He didn't know if she was a witch or not, neither had she tried to harm them. He just killed his 15-year-old niece.

Suddenly, Castiel moved from where he was and kneeled near the girl. The man growled, but he ignored him and pressed two fingers at her forehead, and the wound stopped bleeding as it closed itself. Mary took a breath and passed out. Then he waved a hand towards Sam, freeing him from his immobilized state, who fell on his knees gasping.

"What did you do?" Sirius snarled through his tears, eyes never straying from his goddaughter.

"I healed the worst of her injury. She lost a lot of blood and would be sleeping till morning." Cas answered monotonously.

Sirius's head finally snapped towards the winged man, eyes showing nothing but gratitude.

"She's fine?" Dean asked with a quivering voice and Sam looked at Cas hopefully, eyes red-rimmed.

Cas nodded, "She's alive. Yes." He told them, while Sirius laid her down on the bed and changed her blood-soaked shirt with his wand.

The three men stared wide eyed as the man waved the wooden stick and changed Mary's clothes. The same stick he had used to attack Sam.

"What are you? We haven't seen anything like that before. What kind of demon gives a stick to perform magic?" Bobby asked as he motioned towards the stick, keeping his guard up.

Sirius growled, "We're born with our magic you piece of shit. We didn't get our magic from any demon."

"Yeah? Why haven't we heard of it before? You lying son of a bitch!" Dean asked stubbornly after gaining his composure, now that he knew that Mary was fine.

"My mother certainly was a bitch, but I'm not lying. You're a muggle and we're not allowed to tell anything to you lot. And for good measures." Sirius eyed them and said through clenched teeth. He wanted nothing more than to take Mary and run, but wasn't sure how it would affect her right now. One thing he was sure about – he wasn't moving anywhere from between these men and his girl. One move towards her and he would be going to prison for the murder of three muggles.

Before anyone could say anything else, Castiel looked at Sam and asked curiously, "She hasn't harmed an innocent in all her life. She is one of the purest souls on Earth. Why did you shoot her?"

"I- I wasn't aiming for her." Sam answered pathetically. "She said they were witches and I just- didn't think." He finished, eyes down, unable to face anyone.

"You bloody bastard! You almost killed her! She's just a child." Sirius exploded before jumping at Sam and punching him in the face.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Dean and Bobby rushed forward and held the man away from Sam, who wasn't even trying to defend himself. "Stop!" Dean ordered.

"She was so happy when she found out that she had a family out there. You're worse than those muggles who raised her." Sirius spat at the brothers who flinched.

This wasn't going anywhere, so Bobby intervened, "Where did you get your power from if not from the demons? I don't buy the crap of being born with magic."

"He isn't lying. There are people who are born with the ability to do magic. It was a gift given to a couple of humans by my father. It's not uncommon." Cas answered and added with a nod, "Like Sam."

Three heads shrivelled towards Cas with mouths hanging open. "What're you talking about? Sam can do shit because of the demon blood." Dean snapped, while Sam stared wide eyed and recoiled at his brother's words like he had been slapped.

Cas told them in a bored voice, "True. But there was a reason Azazel chose Sam. He had powerful magic inside him, but because of some reason, instead of increasing his powers, it destroyed his magical core. As you already know, only some of it remained."

"Magical core? And they aren't evil?" Bobby asked before the brothers could. He was more than curious to know about these new people who were born with magic.

Sirius's hand went to his heart and he said, "This makes a person decide if he's good or bad. Having powers doesn't make anyone evil."

Sam, Dean and Bobby stayed quiet, unable to counter the man's words. There was some truth in that after all. Cas was the perfect example of that.

Sam cleared his throat after a couple of seconds and asked softly, "I had magic? So, I'm not a monster?"

"Sam…" Dean opened his mouth, but Cas cut him off. "No. My guess it that Dean's daughter gets it from Sam, who himself inherited his magic from Deanna Campbell. She came from a long line of wizards and witches. I'm not sure about your mother, but it obviously skipped Dean." Cas informed offhandedly.

"You're a squib?" Sirius asked in disbelief.

Bobby asked confused, "Squib?"

Sirius supplied, "Non-magical person born in a magical family."

Dean's head was whirling with all the information and even Sam looked overwhelmed. Dean shook his head trying to clear it. He looked at Cas and asked feeling deceived, "Wait! So, you knew about Sam's magic and you never told us?"

"I assumed you knew." Cas shrugged.

Then another thing occurred to Dean and he sat up straight, "How do you know she's my daughter?"

Cas frowned and looked at Dean like he was crazy. "I didn't, but you share the same DNA."

Sirius's looked at the man who had saved Mary and eyed his black wings. "And who exactly is the bird?" he asked earning a snort from Dean.

"I am an angel of the Lord."

Despite the situation, Sirius couldn't control the laugh that escaped him. He had stopped believing in God a long time ago. Not that he had anything to believe in after everything he had seen and faced all his life. He stopped when he realized that the men were serious and weren't fooling around. "I think your Lord's long gone, mate." He chuckled humourlessly.

Castiel along with Dean, Sam and Bobby looked at the man, who was once again focused on Mary. Neither said a word, instead waited for her to wake.

* * *

**EN****: **I know I have pending stories, but this one was literally struck in my head for such a long time. It will possibly have 3 chapters and a probably a sequel as well. Tell me if I should continue this one or else it's going to be abandoned and will be removed in a month's time.

Feb 17th, 2019


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** I do not own Harry Potter and Supernatural. They belong to their respective authors and writers.

I would like to apologize for any mistakes in advance. Please do not copy this story.

* * *

Dean and Sirius were sitting in the chairs near Mary's bed, while Bobby and Sam had gone to their rooms for the night. Sam was ashamed of himself and was feeling guilty, so Dean had to push him out of the room, literally. Cas had said that she won't be waking up until at least morning and it was useless for all of them to stay there. He knew Sirius would not be moving from her side any time soon, not that he could blame the guy. They had shot his goddaughter after all. He didn't know their history, but it was obvious that the man loved Mary dearly and by seeing the look on his face when she had been shot, Dean knew that he wouldn't think twice before murdering anyone and for that the man had his respect.

His gaze fell on the girl lying on the bed and he gulped. He hadn't taken a good look at her until now, so involved in coming to terms with the fact that he – Dean Winchester had a daughter. Yeah, she wasn't born to him in a traditional way, but the fact remained that she was his daughter. He had never even thought about the possibility of being a father, especially with the way he and Sam had grown up and the things they've seen. She had his eyes, but her features were so similar to Sammy's that he couldn't bring himself to leave her like this, broken in bed. Looking so fragile and younger than her original age.

Castiel's words were still ringing in his ears again and again. - _'She hasn't harmed an innocent in all her life. She is one of the purest souls on Earth.'_

Apart from Sam and Bobby, Cas was the only one he trusted. So, he believed that the girl's magic came from his side of the family. The notion that someone could be born with magic which wasn't evil had been so absurd that he hadn't given it a single thought, but now he wasn't sure what to think. He never got to know his mother, but to know that the magic Sam and Mary had and it came from their family left him befuddled. If his mom had still been alive, the circumstances would have been different and they would have known about magic which didn't come from demons. And maybe, their life would've been different.

A groan brought him out of his musings and he sat up straight, like Black, who was sitting beside his daughter on the bed. He didn't know why, but he felt bitter that it wasn't him beside her. Mary blinked her and looked around blearily until her eyes landed on Sirius.

"Pa'foo'?" she croaked out.

Sirius finally sighed with relief when he heard her voice. "Hey, kitten. You had me worried. How are you feeling?" he asked softly, running his fingers through her hair, which seemed like a very 'motherly' gesture to Dean. And here it was the envious feeling again. It should have been him, damn it!

Mary frowned at the worried look on Sirius's face. "I feel fine. Why are…?" And it all came back in a rush. Her eyes widened and her hand went to her stomach where she'd been shot, finding nothing. "What? How?" she asked confused. Even with potion's and all the magic, a wound took longer to heal and she wasn't even feeling the pain, not even slight discomfort! How was it possible?

Dean moved forward and asked concerned when he saw her stumbling for words. "What is it? Are you in pain?"

Her head snapped towards him and her eyes widened as she scrambled back on the bed, afraid or at least she tried because Sirius held her hands in his tightly.

Dean stopped short at seeing fear in her eyes, realizing that she was afraid of him and swallowed thickly.

"Dean?" he heard Sammy's voice, comprehending that his brother wasn't able to sleep either, just like him. As far as he knew Sam, he would take the guilt and would bury it inside. But before he could say anything, Mary's eyes widened further at seeing Sam. She pushed Sirius's hand and backed away. Sam looked at her guiltily, meanwhile Sirius stood up looking at her anxiously and said, "Mary…"

But before he could've said another word, she fell off the bed and in the next second, vanished before she could hit the floor, right in front of them.

"Bloody Fuck!" Sirius cursed.

"What?!" Dean and Sam stared wide eyed at the empty space from where she had vanished, before turning towards Sirius who was still cursing and asked, "Did she just vanish?"

"She apparated! Accidental magic." He sighed and before either could ask what it meant, he explained, "Apparation is a form of transportation."

"Accidental magic?" Bobby asked curiously. Apparently, in all the commotion they hadn't noticed him.

"Magical children are prone to using magic accidentally when feeling angry, scared, or confused as a form of self-defence. They don't have control over it. Children under seventeen years of age aren't allowed to use magic outside of school." Sirius told them offhandedly, unable to think of a place where he could find her. She couldn't have gone far and he didn't know where to find her in this new land.

"You have a school that teaches you magic?" Bobby asked bewildered, while Sam asked as realization dawned on him, "The boarding school in Scotland! It's a magical school for people like you?"

"Can we focus on the fact that my daughter vanished somewhere in a country she doesn't know about?" Dean snapped, then turned towards Sirius and asked hurriedly, "Where did she go?"

Sirius almost growled at the man's use of words. _'My daughter!'_ He knew that this man was biologically Mary's father, but in his eyes James and Lily would always be her parents, no matter what! Not when she almost died because of these people.

"I don't know. She's scared and alone in this god-awful place, especially under the circumstances. She isn't safe out there. I need to find her!" Sirius cried out.

"Wait, what? Why circumstances?" Dean stopped him and asked stonily.

Sirius saw the man's resolve and sighed angrily. "We don't have time for this. There are people out there who wants to kill her. Everyone knows who she is! If someone recognizes her…" he left the rest unsaid, shuddering.

Sam and Dean were left stunned at that. No one knew that Mary was a Winchester, so why was she in danger? Sam quickly asked, "Why would someone want to kill her? She's just a child."

"You're the one to ask." Sirius snarled at Sam, who stared back looking like a kicked puppy.

Sensing the tense atmosphere, Dean swiftly moved between Sam and Sirius, not wanting a repeat of last night. "Enough of this!" he yelled, shocking everyone in the room into silence. Then he closed his eyes and shouted, "Cas? Cas!"

"You called?" Cas asked as he appeared between Dean and Sirius, who jumped back with a girly yelp and fell on the bed; while Dean sucked in a harsh breath, trying to calm himself the fuck down. He should've been accustomed to this by now, but it still shocked him every time. He didn't look at Cas who was staring at him expectantly and asked quietly, "Cas. What've I told you about personal space?"

Sam would've laughed if hadn't been for the circumstances, but he chose to stay quiet wisely.

"Oh. My apology." Cas said as he took a step back, waiting for them to tell him the purpose behind the frantic call.

Dean took a breath and fired, "Can you find Mary? She up and vanished somewhere and we have no idea where!"

Castiel frowned and said, "Of course." Before vanishing, leaving three people behind, cursing furiously.

* * *

Castiel appeared outside a diner and stared through the window curiously, before entering inside. He walked straight to the last booth where Mary was busy wolfing down her food. He glided opposite her smoothly, an act so subtle that it startled her and she almost had a heart attack.

Mary's eyes went to the… man and she pulled out her wand, but didn't point it at him. "How did you find me?" she hissed.

"Dean asked me to find you." He shrugged.

She narrowed her eyes at him and whispered, "I'm not going anywhere near those barbarians! I'll ask Padfoot to come here and we're going to leave."

He looked at her and pointed out, "You seem quite distressed."

She stared at him open-mouthed. Was he doing it on purpose? "Distressed? I'm not distressed. I'm bloody furious! They almost killed me and you want me to go back to that place?"

"I don't think they truly wished you any harm or distress. Dean and Sam have been through a lot. They've been deceived time and time again by the ones they trusted." Cas told her placatingly.

She wasn't in a mood to talk about them. She regretted leaving Sirius there alone, but she just couldn't bring herself to go back. All her life she had to suffer because of who she was, but this? Being shot by her supposedly 'uncle' was the last straw. "What exactly are you?" she asked as she tried to veer the subject.

"My name is Castiel and I am an angel of the Lord."

"You're an angel? And there really is a God? Like the one from Bible?" she asked as she remembered Aunt Petunia teaching something like this to _Dudders_.

"Yes." He answered simply, not bothered to explain anything.

"Wow!" she mumbled impressed, but another thing occurred to her and she asked confused, "Wait. If you're truly an angel of the lord, then what are you doing with the Winchesters? Not to be crass or insulting, but I haven't heard anything about angels hanging around humans."

He looked at her and said monotonously, "I'm the one who gripped Dean tight and raised him from perdition."

Mary chocked on her saliva as soon as she heard the words and she had to take a sip of water to stop the coughing. "Wh-what do you mean – _'raised him from perdition'_?" she asked flummoxed, while he looked at her concerned.

"It means I pulled him out from hell." He answered looking at her like she was a dumb child.

Mary stared wide-eyed, not bothered in the least by what his expressions conveyed. She opened her mouth, but closed it. Finally, she asked, "Are you having a laugh at my expense?"

He cocked his head to the side and Mary felt like she was looking at a particular confused puppy. "I do not understand." He said.

"So, heaven and hell are not just myth? And Dean went to hell? He died?" she asked.

He shifted uncomfortably and said, "I don't think Dean would appreciate me telling you anything about it. He doesn't like it."

Mary looked at the angel in front of him. She didn't want to believe in the words he was sprouting, but nothing explained his wings. How many creatures did she know about that have wings? Some Vella's had them, but they were almost extinct and he was far from it. But there was one thing confusing her to no end. She hadn't missed the way he mentioned Dean. "So, what's the deal with you and Dean?" she blurted and slapped her hand on her mouth.

"Dean and I share a profound bond." Cas nodded.

"Oh?" she said, but her eyes widened and she whispered another, _"Oh!"_ which came out squeakier then she had intended. She didn't have an issue with people of same gender being together. It was just the fact that apparently her biological father and an angel of the lord shared that bond. Were angels even allowed to do… _'that'_? As soon as she thought about it, she shuddered. No! She wasn't going there.

She needed to think about something else, so she asked suddenly, "Can you bring Sirius here?"

"Yes, but I thought I was supposed to take you to Bobby's house?" he again looked confused and Mary's heart rate accelerated and shook her head instinctively. "No… No. I almost died! I'm not going back there."

He told her nonchalantly, "That is bothersome, but rest assured, you cannot die."

Mary's eyes snapped to his and she asked bewildered, "What?"

"Your work on earth isn't done. There's a prophecy yet to be fulfilled." He shrugged noncommittally.

She stiffened. She wanted to ask how he knew about it, but wasn't sure if she would get a proper answer. "Do you know who's going to win?" she asked softly.

"We don't know how it ends." He replied apologetically and she merely nodded.

He looked into her eyes and added after a couple of seconds, "If you give them a chance, you'll find that the Winchesters aren't bad. Maybe you'll even find what you're looking for."

With that being said, he vanished with a flutter of his wings, leaving her speechless.

* * *

"Are you serious right now?" Dean exclaimed as he watched the guy turning into a human, again. He was getting a whiplash from his mood-swings and on top of that, Cas wasn't answering anymore. It had been almost an hour and he still didn't know where Mary was or if Cas had found her or not. He was ready to take his baby and go search for his daughter, but Sirius pointed out that she could be anywhere by now. And by that he meant anywhere in America, which was why the guy was still here or else he would have left.

"I'm always Sirius." Sirius answered cheekily and three pair of eyes snapped towards him. Was the man seriously making jokes? But what could they do exactly?

Dean clenched his jaw, wanting to punch the guy, but asked instead, "What kind of name is Sirius anyway?"

"Sirius is the brightest star in the night sky." This came from his brother and he couldn't help but threw a dirty look at Sam.

Before anyone could argue more, they heard a loud crack and jumped at the sound. All but Sirius, who leapt from the chair and ran outside. The Winchesters and Bobby followed. They stopped once they saw it was Mary who was being hugged by Sirius and Dean scowled.

Sirius pulled back, held her shoulders and scolded, "You scared me to death. Don't ever do that to me again!"

Mary looked at Sirius and smiled sheepishly. She understood the hidden meaning behind his words and nodded apologetically. Her gaze went past him, to the men standing there and she stiffened.

Sirius noticed and told her, "Come on, kitten. We're not staying here any longer."

Dean clenched his jaw after hearing that. But what could he say? If it hadn't been for Cas, she would have been dead and probably the man too, so he stayed quiet. But as always, Sam had to speak. His head snapped towards his niece and he stared at her with big hazel eyes, looking ready to cry; while Bobby stayed at the back.

"Wait!" Sam almost shouted. "I- I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to hurt you. We haven't had the best of experience when it comes to witches and I panicked. We haven't heard about witches and wizards being born with magic. The only witches we know get their powers from demons. If I had known…" he gulped before adding, "I don't deserve your forgiveness and I know it. All I'm asking you is to give us another chance. If not for me, then for my brother."

"Sam…" Dean said warningly. Sam was turning into a girl again and he wasn't sure he could take it right now.

Mary looked at Sam for a long time. The man seemed sincere and maybe he was, but she wasn't going to give him another chance to shoot her again or Sirius for that matter and asked quietly, "You're not going to kill me or Sirius?"

"No!" Sam exclaimed which startled them all, but then added softly, "No. My words might not mean much right now, but I would never hurt an innocent intentionally."

"Alright." Mary said with a nod at which Sirius and Dean both gaped at her, while Sam sighed with relief and Bobby's eyebrows shot up to his forehead.

"Alright? Alright? That's all you have to say? He almost killed you!" Sirius shouted furiously and Sam flinched; Dean stared at the man with narrowed eyes.

Mary knew where he was coming from and why he was angry, but if the angel was telling her the truth, she couldn't blame the guys for being paranoid. She wasn't ready to forgive them yet, but she was willing to give them a chance because they have actually been nice until she told them that she was a witch. There was also another thing. Maybe they were willing to let her stay because of the guilt, but she knew that if they couldn't get past the fact that she was a witch, she would leave. She looked calm as a cucumber as she replied, "I'm not saying that I forgive him yet, but I'm willing to give them another chance."

Dean stared perplexed, while Sirius felt like cursing something or someone. Preferably these men!

Sam asked hopefully, "So, you're gonna stay?"

"No." His expressions fell and he looked crushed so, she added, "We are not leaving, but I'm not ready to stay in the same house." She uttered, discreetly looking at Dean as well.

His expressions were unreadable, while Sirius was bristling beside her.

"Where are you gonna stay?" Bobby spoke for the first time since she came back.

"Well, we have a tent." Mary shrugged.

"You're gonna stay in a tent?" Dean asked incredulously.

Instead of replying, she just gave him a smirk.

* * *

"It's bigger than Bobby's house!" Dean exclaimed as Sam and Bobby looked around in open-mouthed awe.

"Things are easier with magic." Mary shrugged. Sure, she had invited them in, but she had made sure that her protective wards were intact, just in case.

They were inside the 'tent' which was set-up in Bobby's yard. None of the hunters could've ever imagined that a small tent could look like this. It had 2 bedrooms, a kitchen and even a fireplace in the living room.

"Is that a book shelf?" Sam asked amazed as he took a step towards what seemed like hundreds of books, barely stopping himself from rushing forward, and Dean couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes at his geek of a brother while looking around until his eyes landed on the small table which apparently served as a bar.

Dean grinned as he rubbed his hand before floundering towards the bottles. "Now we're talking."

The table held different types of bottles, but he picked the nearest one. He frowned when he read the name, 'Ogden's Finest', but shrugged before pouring himself a glass.

"I wouldn't drink it if I were you." Mary warned.

"What? Why?" Dean frowned at her suspiciously before looking at the glass and then back at her along with Sam and Bobby.

She told him, "Its much stronger than any muggle drink you might have tried before."

A smirk crept on his face as he eyed the bottle and with a muttered, "Sweet!" gulped it down in a go. Bobby and Sam stared with shock as along with belch, a huge flame of fire erupted from Dean's mouth. He himself looked petrified, but before he could voice his opinion, he started coughing. Mary gave him a glass of water and he drank it eagerly. Sirius meanwhile, was rolling on the floor laughing.

"What the hell was that?" Bobby asked wide-eyed.

"I told you. It's the strongest whiskey in existence." Mary defended.

"I was breathing fire! Fire!" Dean whizzed.

Mary shrugged. "Well. Wizards like it just fine."

"That thing is a health hazard!" Dean exclaimed horrified, ignoring Sirius or he would've murdered the guy.

Mary shook her head and went to the kitchen. She brought an ice cream tub and gave it to Dean, who eyed it suspiciously.

"Oh, come on! It's not going to bite you." He took a scoop and ate it begrudgingly, after which he finished it rather quickly with an appreciative groan.

Meanwhile, Sam and Bobby were taking a look at the books, itching to get their hands on them. "You don't wanna touch them." Sirius sang, starting both the men who jumped back hurriedly.

"Why?" Sam asked confused and Bobby looked at him warily.

"Some of them bite." Sirius told them gleefully, much to the horror of three men.

Finally, they settled on the sofa and chairs to talk about much needed things. Dean only wanted to know why she was in danger and who these people were, so he could kill those sons of bitches; while Sam and Bobby shared the same notion, they were curious to know about everything new laid out-before them as well. Mary, on the other hand wanted to know everything about Dean – whatever Castiel told her had been perplexing and why an angel of the lord was with them? The guy pulled her father out of Hell for Merlin's sake and he had been clear that the two shared a 'profound bond'. But she didn't think that it was her place to ask, so she stayed quiet.

"Tyke, here said that you aren't safe. Why do these people want with you?" Dean asked casually.

"Dean!" Sam hissed, while Mary gaped, Bobby sighed, frustrated and Sirius sputtered indignantly.

"What? He is a dog!" Dean cried out innocently.

Mary shook her head and looked at the men in front of her before sharing a look with Sirius, who shrugged. She was apprehensive at first, not knowing how much of what should she tell them because after her talk with Castiel, she knew that these people weren't exactly muggles. In fact, shocked wouldn't be the correct word to describe what she felt, when they told her that Sam's magic was destroyed by something when he was a baby and her father was a squib. Their grandmother was a pureblood witch and had married a muggle. They themselves had no idea, until Castiel told them yesterday. At least now, they wouldn't think of her as a freak and she was beyond grateful for that. So, she told them everything – the prophecy which was made before she was born, her parents sacrifice while they saved her life, her finding out that she was a witch and the five years she had spent in Hogwarts.

By the time she finished, Dean was seething, and even Sam and Bobby were horrified by everything they had heard. They couldn't believe what she had been through in such a short life and she had no one until Sirius ran from the damn prison to find the traitorous rat. How stupid were these people, who sent an innocent in a place where creatures suck your soul out? They were extremely appalled to know that a whole world was depending on a 15-year-old to fight the Darkest Lord of all time and save them.

"Isn't the headmaster of your school the most powerful wizard alive? Why couldn't he kill this bastard?" Dean asked angrily as he paced around the room.

"It isn't that easy." She pulled a couple of newspapers out from her trunk and handed it to them. "Things weren't easy after Cedric was killed. No one wanted to believe that he was back, so the Ministry told everyone that I was a liar and Dumbledore was supporting me because he wanted Fudge's job. He is the Minister of Magic."

Wide eyed and jaw hanging open, they stared at the newspaper. **The Daily Prophet**, but what had them speechless was that the pictures were moving, along with the headlines, which were changing like it did on the TV. They blinked out of their dazed state, only to become more horrified. Every single paper was filled with Mary's and Dumbledore's pictures, belittling and degrading them in one way or the other.

"Fudge sent Umbridge, who is a senior employee in the Ministry of Magic, and she took the position of the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, to keep an eye on Professor Dumbledore and me." Mary shivered and her gaze went to her hand involuntarily, where the phrases were carved from when the toad had punished her. She gasped as she brought her hand closer to her eyes, checking if it was an illusion or not.

Before anyone could ask, Sam asked worriedly, "What?"

"It's gone. It was there just yesterday. But… how?" she stared aghast. There was nothing at the back of her hand.

Sirius and Dean asked in unison, "What's gone?" before glaring at each other.

"The phrases. They're gone!" she exclaimed happily, forgetting that she hadn't even told Sirius about it.

Sam and Bobby looked nauseated even at the thought and the colour drained from Sirius's face at her words; while Dean stared at her in horror. Everyone understood the severity of the situation.

"Th-the phr-ases?!" Sam managed to ask.

At his question Mary went pale, only then realizing her mistake. Her gaze went to Sirius, who looked white as a sheet. "It was just a punishment. Nothing serious, Sirius." She tried to joke, but winced when it didn't work.

"Who did it?" Dean asked with clenched jaw, barely containing his anger.

She was about to say that it didn't matter, but one look at the 4 men in the room, and she knew she couldn't lie to them anymore. Not when they already know half of it. She uttered with a sigh, "Umbridge didn't like my rebellious outbursts, so she made me write lines with a Black quill."

"Black quill?" Sam asked sharply and at the same time Dean questioned, "What did she make you write?"

"It's a dark object. A quill used for torture that does not require ink, as it writes with the blood of the person using it. What the user writes gets carved onto the back of their hands and the blood from the words sliced into the hand are magically syphoned to be used as ink on the parchment. It's dark magic, so it never heals and eventually scar the back of the hand." Sirius said monotonously as he stared at her hands unblinkingly. In the next second, he stood up suddenly, as if a switch had been flipped and marched towards the door without another word.

Mary's eyes widened, already having a hunch what it was about and what he was going to do and shouted, "Petrificus Totalus!" before he could do anything, like getting killed or worse, land in Azkaban.

The others watched in alarm as Sirius's body went rigid and he fell flat on his face where he was standing, as soon as the spell hit him.

"What did you do?" Sam asked eyes flickering back and forth between the two.

"It's a Full Body-Binding spell which paralyses the victim temporarily. He was being stupid again." She told them glaring at Sirius's fallen form angrily. Then she went to him and kneeled beside him before shouting as looked into his eyes which held nothing but fury. "This is why I didn't tell you! You are my only family and this time, they'll kill you instead of throwing you into Azkaban. And you know it. He's back. You can't do it again! I'll have to face him alone if you die! Do you want that?" Then she took a breath and added quietly, "I don't want to lose the last of my family."

Sirius's eyes softened as he looked at her before blinking at her.

She looked at him imploringly and asked, "You promise you won't rush off if I remove the curse?"

When he blinked again, she whispered, "Finite Incantatem!" And he felt his body again and he hugged her, silently promising himself that he would kill the bitch whenever he got the chance.

Sam and Bobby watched the exchange, feeling something heavy settling in their hearts; while Dean was angry and hurt. He had always known that he couldn't have a family with the life he had and he had never thought about it, but now that he knew that he had a daughter, he wanted to protect her from every evil in the world and knowing that she was forced into a life which wasn't better than theirs, left him angry. And he was hurt, because even if something happened to Sirius, she won't be alone. He along with Sam and Bobby would be there for her. That's what family does and they were her family.

Finally, Sam cleared his throat and inquired, "Why didn't you tell your headmaster? Isn't he the most powerful sorcerer in the world? I'm sure he would have done something."

She looked straight at him and answered petulantly, "He didn't need to know. Dumbledore's already done enough for me." Her tone was authoritative and left no room for arguments, so they let it go for now.

Mary cleared her throat and said, "Okay! Let's finish this, shall we?" she picked up the papers and Dean took them. Her only motive behind showing them the papers was to tell them that she wasn't evil. Some part of her still wanted her father to accept her, knowing that he was a hunter and it couldn't be easy on him and his brother.

The headline in the paper was – _'Dumbledore, Potter vindicated!'_ along with a picture of Dumbledore holding Mary who was clearly unconscious. The next stated, _'Fudge resigns!', 'Umbridge Investigated after Suspension from Hogwarts!' _with a picture of a lady in pink who looked like she had a stick up her ass, to Dean_, 'He Who Must Not Be Named Returns!', 'Albus Dumbledore Reinstated as the Headmaster of Hogwarts!' _– along with the picture of a castle.

And the recent one. The one which chilled them to their bones. It was **'The Times'** stating that _'The Millennium Bridge destroyed, Killing 89 in the terrorist attack.'_

The next was the same news, but in '**The Daily Prophet'**. _'Bridge collapse – Death Toll Rises', 'Death Eaters destroy Diagon Alley' _and the last one_ – 'Mary Potter, The Chosen One?'_

"FUCK!" It surprising came from Sam. He was angry. No, he was beyond angry. How could these people do such a thing to a kid and even then, expect her to fight for them? He had though his and Dean's childhood had been bad, but this? At least they had their father and Bobby. This was much worse.

Sam racked his brain and asked excitedly, "But you can't be the prophesized child. You're Dean's daughter. Doesn't that mean something?"

Before Sirius could snarl something, Bobby pointed out, "Technically, she was born to the Potter's. Those who defied the Dark Lord thrice."

Everyone became quite after that. The Winchester's and Bobby understanding the severity of the situation. Mary looked around and sighed. She had long since accepted her destiny and didn't want to waste the time she was left with. And there were just about a million questions she wanted to ask Dean.

"So, what's the deal with Castiel? I mean I haven't heard about angels co-residing with humans before? And of course, I understand. Why wouldn't he stay with you? It makes sense, right? You're together. Of course, it would make sense. Forget it." She babbled and felt like slapping herself silly. This wasn't what she wanted to ask, but somehow this was what came out of her mouth.

Sam and Bobby were wide-eyed, staring at her; Sirius was looking way too excited for her liking, but it was Dean who worried her. She wasn't sure if he was angry or was turning red because she wasn't supposed to know?

"What?" Sam choked out, when Dean couldn't speak.

"What?" she asked confused. She wasn't going to judge Dean even if he liked some guy. What was their problem? "Castiel said that he shared a profound bond with you." Mary blushed as she nodded towards Dean, who was now turning green.

"CAS!" Dean screamed on the top of his lungs, but the angel didn't appear.

* * *

As it turned out, _"Cas was crazy and it wasn't like that. I'm into girls, damn it."_ Dean had told her while cursing Castiel, simultaneously. Sam couldn't stop laughing at his brother's expense, both the brothers got into a fight which reminded her of Fred and George, it ended it with Bobby scolding them and with a muttered 'Bitch' and 'Jerk'.

They had dinner together. Bobby told her that he can cook, but she had shown him the box which had been especially magically enhanced by Mrs. Weasley, because apparently both she and Sirius were skinny and needed to eat. It had been spelled, so that every time Molly made food, a portion of it would appear in the box Mary had. It was also charmed, so that it could provide food and even dessert to everyone present.

Dean, Sam and Bobby couldn't stop praising about how delicious the food was and Dean had even asked her if she could get him a box like this.

All in all, it wasn't such a bad day.

* * *

"SIRIUS BLACK!"

It had been a couple of days and Mary had never been happier. She found out that the brothers weren't as bad as she had thought before. In fact, she really liked the three men. Sam was almost as curious as Hermione and jumped at every single chance to learn more about wizarding world. Even Sirius liked it there. Mary was in Bobby's house with Sam when they heard Dean's scream and they both ran outside.

Dean was standing near his baby, hyperventilating and Sirius was nowhere in sight.

Sam pulled his gun out before running to his brother and asked urgently looking around, "Dean? What is it?"

"Look what he did!" Dean choked out and Sam turned to look at the car. "What?" he asked confused, when he didn't see anyone or anything out of ordinary.

Dean pointed towards the Impala and answered hysterically, "The mongrel pooped in my baby, Sam. On the front seat! And all my music, its gone! This is nothing but shit!" and with that he played the music.

Mary's eyes widened as she recognized the music from a wizarding band and Sam sighed.

* * *

Mary heard a high-pitched girly yelp and ran towards the bathroom with Sam and Bobby not far behind. The door was locked, but she opened it with a quick spell and blinked at what she saw.

Sirius was in hysterics as he stared at himself in the mirror. His hair which he was extremely obsessed about, had been dyed pink and Mary thought he would have fainted, if he wasn't busy still inspecting his long pink locks.

"I look like Nymphadora!" Sirius cried and Sam winced; while Bobby left muttering under his breath which sound like, "Goddamn idjits, behavin' like a 5-year-old."

Dean had left this morning for a 'drive with his baby' with a suspiciously cheery mood.

* * *

"Hello."

Things had been peaceful and she was staring at the night sky when she heard the voice and screamed, after which it didn't take long for the four men to arrive, armed with weapons. It turned out to be Castiel.

"Don't do that!" she gasped.

Cas frowned, but then gave a nod. "I apologise.

"Cas? What're you doin' here?" Dean asked as he lowered his gun.

Castiel shifted uncomfortably on his feet and then shrugged in a very human way, "I came to check on you." This statement had the brothers frowning. Castiel never came to just check on them. He was definitely hiding something.

Mary's heart rate accelerated when she saw the angel. She had been thinking about him ever since he had told her in the diner that he raised her father from perdition, she couldn't stop the hope that had bubbled inside her. So, she looked at him and asked hopefully before he could vanish again. "Can you bring my mum and dad… um, Lily and James Potter back?"

The question startled them all and their gazes snapped to the girl. Cas stared at her sadly before muttering a small, 'No.'

"But you said…" Mary snapped her mouth shut and closed her eyes to keep the tears at bay. She gave him a small nod and went inside without another word.

Dean stared from her to Cas with narrow eyes. He wasn't as intelligent as Sammy, but he wasn't dumb and it didn't take long for him to figure out what she was talking about and he clenched his jaw angrily. He looked at Cas who was staring at the door from where Mary had vanished like trying to figure a puzzle out.

"Even though she has been touched by evil, but her soul remained pure and untouched." Castiel muttered forgetting the company he had.

The statement sent instant panic inside four men.

Dean looked straight into his eyes and questioned imploringly, "Cas?" While Sirius asked outraged, ready to curse the bird, angel or not. "What do you mean 'touched by evil'?"

"The mark on her forehead oozes darkness. A piece of an evil soul has attached itself to her, but she still remained uncorrupted and innocent. Humans are truly remarkable." Cas added as an afterthought, not noticing the stiffness and worry that marred the features of the humans instantly.

Sirius felt sick, while Bobby couldn't help but feel bad about the situation the kid had been forced into. Sam looked just as lost, but one look at his brother's face which was nothing but miserable and he knew that they had to do something. He turned towards Dean and said confidently, "We'll find a way, Dean. We always do."

"It cannot be removed without it ending with her death." He told the brothers gravely before vanishing, leaving the occupants of Salvage Yard gloomy.

* * *

They were still outside, when suddenly the warmth around them vanished only to turn chilly. Their breath shimmered frostily in the air and suddenly, the lights went out. There was only darkness, until their eyes adjusted to the moonlight.

"What the hell?" Dean shouted, while Sam turned towards Sirius and cried, "Are you doing this?"

It was dark, so they weren't able to see Sirius's horrified expressions as he backed away towards the house. They pulled their guns and knife's out, trying to figure out what was happening when Mary rushed out. The tip of her wand was illuminated, allowing them to see in the dark.

Mary's body went rigid as soon as she felt the cold. "No, no, no, no, no! This cannot be happening. What are they doing here?" She mumbled horrified.

"What is it?" Bobby snapped shaking as he remembered his wife begging him to kill her.

"Dementor! It's a dementor, isn't it?" Sam asked terrified, eyes looking around wildly.

Mary looked around and saw Sirius trying to hide himself in a corner, Bobby shaking and Dean who was sweating.

Dean was shivering as he felt the cold settle inside him. All he could remember was fire and heat. He heard a woman's scream which he knew was his mom's. he heard screaming and knew it was his own voice. He heard a cruel laughter which he knew belonged to Alastair and a sob ripped out of him without his conscious thought.

She didn't put her wand away and ordered Sam hysterically, "Take them and leave! Now!"

But Sam didn't leave as he felt the air around him freeze. Knowing that he and Mary were the only ones alone, he pointed his gun towards the unseen force. And then he saw them. Four of them. They were shaped like humans covered in dark hooded cloaks, their skin resembles that of a grey rotting body like a wraith and were gliding towards them. Sam shot at one of them and it stopped, but it pulled itself together and started gliding towards them after a couple of seconds. And before he could fire another shot, it was a little too late as all he could hear was Dean screaming and being ripped apart by the hell-hounds and he screamed for his brother.

For a second, Mary was horror-struck, petrified really, but in the next, she strengthened her resolve. She had done this before and she had to save them. These people were her family and she wasn't going to let anything happen to them. With that, she clenched her jaw and yelled, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Her Patronus burst out from the end of her wand. It sprinted away from her silently and charged at the swarming dementors. She hadn't seen it the first time, but it mesmerized her all the same. It galloped around and all the dementors fell back, scattering away from it and retreating back into the darkness. Once they were gone, Prongs cantered back toward her. It bowed its antlered head slowly and she caressed its's head before it vanished.

* * *

She helped the four terror-stricken men to Bobby's living room. They were still shivering and looked traumatized, but she was glad that at least they were all fine. She pulled out the chocolates from her bag and gave it to them. "Eat! It'll help." She ordered and the men ate, fear still constricted in their hearts.

After a long time, Sam looked up and asked quietly, "They were dementors?"

"Yes. Even though they are blind, they sense positive feelings and feed on them. They drain hope, peace and happiness out of everything around them. They are soulless and evil. If they get near you, you'll be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life. They can suck their victim's soul out. I just don't know what they were doing here." She answered automatically.

"And the silver stag? It was your Patronus." Sam questioned, but it was more of a statement rather than a question, and she nodded.

Sam went quite after that, lost in his own thoughts. Mary observed the four of them. Her loud and cheerful family was eerily silent. She knew the toll it took on a person, even though the dementors weren't able to get near them. She knew what Sirius's nightmare was, but these hunters? No one could tell what they had seen in their lives and specially her father, who had been to Hell. She looked at him and shuddered at seeing the hollow and vacant look in those green eyes, just like hers.

"Why don't you go and sleep? You'll feel better in the morning." She told them softly and they nodded before going back to their own rooms, not knowing that none of them would be able to sleep today.

* * *

**EN****: **I was so overwhelmed by your response and the reviews. I'm so happy that you liked it, guys. Thank you so much for the lovely reviews. They made my day. 😊

For those who couldn't understand, Cas healed all her scars apart from the one on her forehead which he couldn't heal, for obvious reasons.

Two more chapters to go guys, as by now you might know that its practically impossible for me to write something short. Just a tiny spoiler for you – Dean and Sam would be fighting in the war alongside our little Winchester. Cas, obviously won't be far behind.

I hope you like this one as well.

26th Feb, 2019


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**I do not own Harry Potter and Supernatural. They belong to their respective authors and writers.

I would like to apologize for any mistakes in advance. Please do not copy this story.

* * *

Bobby was still struggling over Rufus' death and even though they've found a case involving a series of unusual deaths among related people in Pennsylvania, he wasn't interested and had basically told them to fuck off. They've packed up Dean's Mustang and were worried about Bobby, but took comfort in the fact that Ellen would be home soon. There were no clues other than a thread of pure gold on the ground. After visiting one of the relative – Shawn Russo, all they learned was that the victims' ancestors arrived in America in 1912. Ellen told them that Jo had been working on the same case and that there have been 75 similar deaths nationwide, and the only common factor they found between the victims is that their forebears all arrived in 1912 on the Titanic, a passenger steamship that none of them had ever heard of. After further investigation, Sam found that on its maiden journey across the Atlantic, the Titanic nearly hit an iceberg. Disaster was averted, however, by the first mate - the suspiciously named I.P. Freely. He found a photo of the crew, and I.P. Freely turned out to be none other than Balthazar.

The brothers summoned Balthazar, who claimed that he went back in time to stop the Titanic from sinking because he hated the movie 'Titanic' and the song 'My Heart Will Go On'.

Sam asked confused, "Okay, I didn't think that was possible. I thought you couldn't change history."

"There are no more rules, boys." Balthazar replied.

Sam snorted as he stared at the angel disbelievingly. "Wow! So, you just, what, un-sunk a giant boat?"

Balthazar looked frustrated and exclaimed, "Oh, come on, I saved people. I thought you loved that kind of thing."

Sam crossed his arms and stated, "Yeah, but now those people and their kids and their kids' kids… They must have interacted with so many other people changed so much crap. You totally Butterfly Effect-ed history."

Dean who was staring silently until now said, "Dude, dude. Rule one: No Kutcher references."

Balthazar rolled his eyes and said, "Yes, unfortunately, there's still an Ashton Kutcher. And you still averted an apocalypse and there are still archangels. It's just small details that're different – like you don't drive an Impala." Sam and Dean exchanged a confused glance at which the angel continued, "Yes! Yes! What's an Impala? Trust me. It's not important. Well, apart from the fact that Voldemort's alive and is the ruler of the Wizarding Britain, there's nothing to be worried about."

Dean's head snapped towards the angel and he asked, "What?" At the same time Sam questioned bemused, "Wait! Do you mean he wasn't alive before you changed history?"

"He was as good as dead, so yes, and regrettably, the ancestor of the girl who defeated Voldemort, married someone else after the man she loved died on Titanic, but now that the ship didn't sink…" Balthazar shrugged offhandedly.

"She wasn't born." Sam completed quietly.

Dean snarled angrily, "How could you do this? The bastard and his minions have killed thousands of people across the world!"

Everyone knew about the Wizarding World. The supposedly Dark Lord, Voldemort and his Death Eaters had slaughtered half the population before talking over Europe. Apparently, he wanted to be the next Hitler, so he had announced to the whole world who he was and would kill everyone who would try to defy him. It had been a shock for the world to find out that there was a different world hidden from the normal people, who were now treated as third class citizens, especially in Europe with muggle-borns not far behind. Some of the wizards had fought against him, but were tortured and killed brutally, after which the remaining wizards had given him the reign. He wasn't exactly ruling over America and Asia, but he had an agreement with the ministers – _'they would accept him as their Lord and he wouldn't harm their citizens.'_

"We didn't know this would happen and it doesn't fall in our jurisdiction anyway. They are Hecate's children. If she isn't worried, then why should we?" the angel defended himself before adding, "But all of this has nothing to do with you. And of course, see the plus side. Ellen and Jo are alive!"

That stopped the brothers short and Dean demanded, "Ellen and Jo what?"

Balthazar waved his hand in the air as they were supposed to know and said, "Uh… They're supposed to be dead." Sam and Dean shared a look, indicating how devastated they felt, but the angel continued, "You see? I save a boat, one thing leads to another, which leads to another thousand things and yada, yada, yada. To cut the long story short, they don't die in a massive explosion. So, lets agree that I did a good thing. I saved two of your closest friends." He smiled cockily at the boys.

Dean closed his eyes, but Sam said, "But now something is killing the descendants of the survivors."

"And?" Balthazar asked disinterested.

Sam shook his head and pointed-out, "And that's maybe like 50,000 people."

Balthazar raised an eyebrow and asked again, "And?"

Dean took a step towards him and said in a no-nonsense tone, "And we need to save as many as we can, but we need to know who's after em'."

"Sorry, you have me confused with the other angel – you know, the one in the dirty trench coat, who's in love with you. I… don't care." He told them with a smirk and disappeared.

With no other choice left, the boys call Bobby, who worked out that the Fates are responsible and apparently, they're trying to counter the changes Balthazar's actions bought about. Bobby suggested that they convince Balthazar to re-sink the Titanic, but when Dean revealed that Ellen and Jo would die, Bobby told them to do everything they can to not let that happen.

The next day, Sam and Dean try to speak to Shawn Russo, but he crushed under a bus right in front of them. That's when Sam noticed a woman watching from a nearby building and thinking that she could be Fate, they followed her inside. They were standing in a dark room, when she stopped time before opening all the gas valves in the kitchen. Dean's flashlight died when the time restarted and he took his lighter out. As soon as it sparked, the gas ignited, but Castiel appeared at the last second and transported the boys to safety.

"Are you aware what your frat bro did?" Dean demanded after Cas told them that they were somewhere in White Russia.

Cas didn't look at them as he said, "I'm aware. Balthazar can be impetuous."

Dean looked at Cas and asked, "Well, riddle me this – if fate's going after the boat people, why'd she try to waste me and Sam?"

Cas looked at him and answered indifferently, "Well, I imagine she harbours a certain degree of rage towards you."

"What did we do?" Sam questioned confused.

"Nothing of import – just the tiny matter of averting the Apocalypse and rendering her obsolete. And then there's the issue with the dark wizard."

"Voldemort? What's he got to do in all of this? Fate changed because the girl who was supposed to kill him wasn't born and fate's angry. I get it man, but why us?" Dean asked tiredly.

Castiel stayed quiet for some time shuffling from one foot to another and the brothers knew by now that it was a nervous habit. So, they stayed quiet, waiting for him to tell them. Finally, after a couple of minutes, he answered, "Dean, the girl who defeated or was supposed to defeat him was your daughter. Obviously, fate had a plan for the two of them and now even that's precluded because of Balthazar's actions. I think maybe she's a little irritated about that as well. Everything she had planned has been changed and you're the centre of it all."

The brothers stared at him wide-eyed after which Dean started laughing. Castiel looked at him as he couldn't understand what was there to laugh about; while Sam stared at the two with his jaw hanging open.

"Dean had a daughter?" Sam almost squeaked, when Dean had calmed down, seeing that Cas wasn't kidding.

"You're telling me that I have a daughter who defeated the darkest wizard of all time?" Dean asked incredulously, even though there was some anger hidden behind his words.

Cas nodded, "Yes. The Wizarding World was still at war, but Mary had already defeated him once because of which he was weak. But their world's existence was still hidden from rest of the world."

"Mary?" Sam quired softly.

"That was her name."

"If she's so important, then why isn't she born?" Sam asked anxiously.

"Mary's mother wasn't born because her ancestor married the man she loved, who originally died on Titanic. He was alive, so the woman didn't marry Mary's great-grandfather. And there's a boy who would be talking her place in the up-coming war." Cas informed.

Dean closed his eyes and sighed before asking weakly, "If she's my child, then she must be a kid. How did she defeat the bastard?"

"She was extremely powerful. If my assumption is correct, then she would've been the most powerful witch, if she survived the war." Cas told them casually, which was a wrong thing to say as Dean's fingers wrapped around the collar of his trench-coat and he asked dangerously, "What do you mean 'if'?"

"Dean!" Sam tried to stop his brother, but he knew it was of no use.

Cas stared at him unimpressed and said, "You've known about their world for a long time now and you know more than anyone else that coming out of a war isn't guaranteed." Before Dean could snap anything back, Cas continued, "This isn't of import right now. We need to stop fate before she kills you both as well."

With that Cas dropped the brothers back in Chester and vanished.

* * *

Sam and Dean woke up in the Impala back at Bobby's place, with Celine Dion's 'My Heart Will Go On' playing on the radio. Freaked out that they both had the same dream, Dean asked Sam, "Had a hate-on for Billy Zane? Why are you having my dreams, dude?"

"It wasn't a dream." They heard Castiel's voice and looked at him.

Dean was shocked at the revelation and asked, "Wait, what? You're saying that this actually happened? That t-the whole – Ellen, Joe, the thing with Mary not being born and Voldemort taking over the world – t-that was real?" he stammered with disbelief.

"Wait? So, what happened?" Sam asked curiously.

Cas looked straight at them and said, "Well I insisted he go back in time and correct what he'd done. It was the only way."

Dean turned around, looked at the tent in Bobby's yard and gulped. Then he nodded at Castiel and whispered gratefully, "I- Thanks, man."

Neither of them mentioned the 50,000 people who were killed on Titanic, knowing that it saved not only thousands of lives, but one thing that had become important to both the Winchesters. Not to mention, the world was a better place because she existed.

"Ellen and Joe?" Dean asked suddenly, at which Cas didn't answer and looked at him regretfully, but finally whispered, "I'm sorry."

Dean leaned back against the impala to hold himself before asking, "Hold on. So, if you guys went an-and changed everything back, then whole timeline or whatever. It just got erased?"

"Yes. More or less." Cas nodded.

He questioned bewildered, "Well, then, how come he and I remember it?"

Cas told him, "Because I wanted you to remember it."

"Why?" Sam asked confused.

"I wanted you to know who fate really is. She's cruel and capricious." Castiel replied truthfully.

"I'd go as far as 'bitch'." Dean muttered.

But Cas turned serious and informed, "Yes, and I also wanted you to remember how hard times are going to be. Voldemort is alive and her war has just begun."

Dean swallowed a bile rising in this throat; while Sam looked at his brother and then at his niece's tent sadly, knowing what the burden of the world could do to you and Mary was just a child.

Finally, Dean gathered himself and asked incredulously, "Wait. Did… Balthazar really… uh… unravel the sweater over a chick?"

"Yes. Absolutely. That's what he did." Neither brother noticed how Cas turned away from them while answering, how uncomfortable he was.

Inside, Bobby was asleep on the couch and the brothers look at him sadly, knowing what he'd lost. Dean covered him with a blanket and they let him sleep. They saw Padfoot sleeping on the carpet and went to the library, knowing where Mary would be. They were correct as Mary was reading one of Bobby's tomes. She looked up when she heard them, but wasn't expecting what happened next. In one fluid motion, Dean moved forward and hugged her, holding her tight against him. At first Mary stiffened. She had been here for almost more than month and knew that the three men weren't good at showing affection, especially her father who particularly hated 'chick flicks' as he called it. He hadn't hugged her until now and the tenderness by which he was holding her was almost foreign. No one apart from Sirius had hugged her like this. She pushed the thought aside and hugged him back tentatively.

What threw her off the loop was that as soon as Dean released her, she was engulfed in another pair of arms, which belonged to none other than Sam.

He released her and she looked at the brothers as they were staring at her with something akin to wonder and it was making her uncomfortable. Even padfoot was looking at them confused or as confused as a dog could look.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but, um… what was that for?" she managed to ask.

"Nothing. We're just glad you're here." Dean told her with a smile and Sam nodded his assent. She blushed under their scrutiny.

* * *

Mary looked at the sky before closing her eyes and whispered, "Cas? Castiel. I'm not sure if you're even able to hear this or not…" before she could finish, there was a flutter of wings and the angel himself was standing in front of her. She yelped and almost fell on her back, but steadied herself.

"Don't do that!" she gasped and closed her eyes to calm herself before opening them and looked straight at him. "I… uh, wanted to thank you for saving my life and healing my scars." She mumbled awkwardly under the intense gaze. "And I want to apologise for being impolite before."

Cas cocked his head to the side, staring at her and nodded. "There's nothing to apologise for. Sam and Dean are much worse."

She snorted at the irony of his statement.

* * *

"Sammy? Is that an owl on my baby?" Dean asked Sam, unable to believe what he was seeing. There was a snow-white owl perched on the Impala's hood looking straight at him with its bright yellow eyes, which seemed unnaturally intelligent.

Sam couldn't answer because he too was busy gawking at the beautiful bird. And before either of them could comprehend anything, there was a blur as Mary rushed passed them, knocking Dean out of the way in her hurry and squealed when her eyes landed on the bird, not noticing that he would've fallen on his ass if it hadn't been for Sam. Her squeal was so loud that the brothers winced and even Bobby came running out with a rifle in hand, only to be stopped short by the scene in front of him.

An owl was perched on Mary's hand, nuzzling its head under her chin; while the girl was almost crushing the poor bird with how tightly she was holding it. "Hedwig." She muttered to the bird lovingly.

"It's your bird?" Sam asked bewildered, meanwhile Dean rushed to his car to make sure the bird hadn't scratched it.

"Oh. I told her to follow me whenever she could before I left London." She told them distractedly, busy petting her owl.

"You're telling me that a bird followed you all the way to America just because you told her to? How is that even possible?" Sam questioned perplexed.

"Magic and Hedwig isn't just a bird, she's my first friend." She finally looked up from the bird, smiling and the brothers who smiled back instinctively; once more swallowing their anger at her guardians.

* * *

"No!"

"Oh, come on, please!"

"Not happening! Not even it's the end of the world!"

"But I'll miss all the fun! How many people get to go back in time for an adventure? I won't even interfere. I promise!"

Sam, Sirius, Bobby and Castiel were watching the father-daughter duo, who had been arguing from the past hour. Dean was adamant to keep his daughter as far away as possible from all the shit, while Mary wanted to go with him back to 1861. The four wisely stayed out of the quarrel, waiting for them to finish the 'discussion'.

"I could come along to take care of my girl." Sirius piped up at which Sam and Bobby sighed, while Dean snapped, "We aren't going on a trip to Disneyland!" With that, he left closing the door behind him with a loud _bang_.

For his part, Sirius did not pout and neither did Mary.

* * *

The brothers came downstairs and the four people stared at them wide-eyed. Sam was clearly frustrated, while Dean was having the time of his life.

"This is stupid." Sam muttered exasperatedly. "I look stupid." At which Sirius nodded and burst out laughing.

"You going to a hoedown?" Bobby asked bemused. Even Castiel stared at Dean incredulously, while Mary looked baffled and questioned, "Are you wearing a… blanket?"

"It's a serape." Dean told her proudly. "It's uh… Never mind. Let's just go." He looked at his daughter who was looking too smug for his liking, but ignored her in the favour of closing the duffel. "All right. Well… see ya at high noon tomorrow." He added while fixing his hat and Sam rolled his eyes.

They closed their eyes and the next thing they knew, they were in Sunrise, Wyoming. They both looked around in wonder when they heard a voice they knew well. "Wow! This is bloody amazing."

Both the Winchesters whirled around and their eyes widened when they landed on Mary. Dean was the first to recover from his shock as he hissed at her angrily, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I told you I wanted to come." Mary replied like it should have been obviously.

"And Sirius agreed to this?" Dean asked knowing very well that the other man didn't trust them enough with Mary. There was no way he would have agreed to let her travel on a hunt, especially without him.

She shifted uncomfortably and muttered, "Well, we'll find out tomorrow, wont we?"

Dean closed his eyes and snarked, "Amazing. I can bet the man would be having a tantrum right now."

Sam who agreed with his brother wholeheartedly, knowing how dangerous the hunts could be, looked at her and said sternly, "Mary, we don't know how dangerous this could be. Especially in a place like this."

She pulled her wand out from her jeans, waving it in front of them and said, "Well, it's a good thing I bought my wand then, isn't it?"

Both brothers stared at her disapprovingly and she looked down at the ground. "I'll be going back to Hogwarts soon and I wanted to do something with my family. I wanted to know more about you and this is what you do. With Voldemort gaining power…. I don't know if I'll ever get another chance like this." She mumbled quietly without looking up.

Their hearts clenched painfully at the reminder. They hadn't forgotten the world where Mary wasn't born and Voldemort had wreaked havoc in the world. And they shuddered, knowing that this time she was his main target. Dean looked up only to see two pairs puppy-dog eyes staring back at him. This was much-much worse than Sammy's begging and he just knew that he couldn't say no to anything when they looked at him like that. Not that he would ever say it out-loud.

"Fine!" he sighed, which earned him a smile from Sammy and Mary literally jumped on him, hugging him with all her might and whispered impulsively, "Thank You. You're the best dad ever." She kissed his cheek and then hugged Sam before kissing him on the cheek as well, shocking both the brothers.

From the moment they've known her, they had known that she avoided any kind of physical affection, which they gathered could be from her time with her guardians. Sam looked at his brother, who was looking astonished and somewhat overwhelmed, and shook his head fondly. He nudged Dean bringing him out of his reverie, who almost blushed and cleared his throat unnecessarily.

"Alright. There are rules and you'll be following them. You stay with either Sam or me all times of the day till we get back home. You do what we say without any argument." He told her pointedly and she nodded. "You won't be using your magic until it's absolutely necessary. God knows what these people will do if they found out that there's a witch between them. And you better listen to us or you're grounded until you're 18, young lady." He told her sternly.

Mary just gaped at him, while Sam snorted. This wasn't even a fraction of how protective and possessive his brother could be. He had to suffer from it his whole life and it was about to increase, especially with Mary being Dean's daughter. Sam knew he wasn't much better when it came to his brother and now his niece, but he was much subdued.

Dean nodded, finally satisfied. "All right. Let's go find Samuel Colt."

Sam asked her curiously while setting a 24 hours timer on his watch. "How did you even convince Cas to let you come here without informing anyone of us? He always does what Dean says."

"I just asked him." She shrugged, at which Dean cursed the angle and Sam mumbled somewhat angrily, "Now I'm the least liked Winchester. Just great!"

Mary frowned, but laughed along with Dean when Sam almost fell in horse-shit. They walked into town and saw a judge reading a sentence of a man who was tied – apparently, Elias had killed his wife and was about to be hanged in the town square. Dean and Sam moved subtly in front of Mary to block her view, not wanting her to witness the gruesome scene. Once the man is put to death, the man watching the sentence turned around looking amused and said, "Nice blanket!"

Dean stared at the man offended, when two other men walked towards them, looking at Mary up and down salaciously before licking their lips and asked in a hoarse voice, "Must be nice traveling with a naked girl?"

Sam narrowed his eyes, while Dean growled at the man after which the two shuffled away before leaving. Mary was still looking around confused, searching for 'the naked girl' and both the brothers sighed at her cluelessness.

Dean removed his 'serape' hurriedly and donned it on Mary who squeaked indignantly. "My daughter isn't going to be naked in front of a whole town." He mumbled.

"I'm already wearing a sweater! I'm not gonna wear this hideous blanket!" she glared at Dean as she crossed her arms in front of her.

Dean snapped. "Tough luck! And it's a serape."

Meanwhile, Sam was busy being embarrassed as the men around were staring at them bemused. "Guys!" he hissed at the two bringing their attention back to the job. Once she was 'covered', she pouted the whole way to the prison and they left her right outside the door after another argument.

* * *

The three stopped short as soon as they entered the saloon and Mary looked around with shock. The room was filled with women and it didn't take her long to realize that they were hookers. Two men were drinking and the bartender was cleaning the bar. Every head turned towards them and Mary unconsciously shuffled behind her father and uncle, feeling more uncomfortable than she had in her entire life under their scrutiny.

"This is not awesome." Dean whispered to Sam horrified, who was looking equally awkward, but patted Dean on the back and walked towards the bar.

"What'll you have?" the bartender asked loudly.

"Uh… I'll have your top shelf whiskey."

The old man arched an eyebrow at Dean and said, "Only have the one shelf.

"That'll do just fine." Dean muttered and Sam shared a look with Mary. Yeah, he was just as eager as her to get out of here. He asked, "You Elkins?"

"One and only." The man mumbled as he poured a glass.

"You know a man named Samuel Colt?" Dean questioned.

"He passed through here four years ago." The man said with a nod.

Sam asked eagerly, "He still around?"

"Rumour is, he's building a railroad stop 20 miles out of town, just by the postal road. Middle of nowhere."

"The devil's gate?" Sam whispered to Dean and Mary frowned.

"Howdy, boys." They heard a voice and turned around to see a blonde woman descending down the stairs, wearing a low-cut dress so tight, that it left nothing to imagination. Her teeth were crooked yellow and it was clear to anyone with eyes that these girls were… less than healthy.

"Darla's my best girl." The man gloated which made the brothers uncomfortable.

"What do we have here?" Darla said as she raised a suggestive eyebrow at Mary while looking at her up and down. "You certainly look… sweet." She told Mary as she patted her on the cheek and Mary winced.

Dean's eyes narrowed and he swiftly moved in front of her, pushing Mary between him and Sam, who held her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

Darla's smile widened as soon as her eyes landed on Dean and she whispered, "Try me." Who backed away her with a grimace, and looked ready to run. "You want a kiss?" she muttered seductively as she leaned closer to him, much to Sam's amusement and Mary's disgust.

Mary knew she didn't know the circumstances of the lady and it was her job – a way to earn money for livelihood and she understood that, but just imagining her father like this was plain nauseous.

"S-so much more germier than I pictured." Dean mumbled as he leaned father back and Sam laughed silently sipping his drink.

Dean sagged with relief when the judge showed up and took Darla upstairs. He picked up his glass of whiskey before taking a sip and spat it all on Sam with a cough, who glared back at him furiously. It was just moments later, that they hear Darla's scream and rushed upstairs, but not before ordering Mary to 'stay exactly where she was'. It was much safer and they knew that she could apparate if needed. They found the judge dead, burned to ashes and Darla swore that it was Elias' ghost that killed him.

That night, they discussed the possibility of the Phoenix being the man, Elias, who wanted revenge on the three men that killed him: the judge, the sheriff, and the sheriff's deputy. Finally, they decide to split up. Dean would be staying behind to join the sheriff's posse and hunt down Elias, while Sam would be going to find Samuel Colt. Before Sam left, Mary placed a tracking charm on him, just in case.

* * *

The next morning, Dean and Mary went to the saloon, ready to form up a posse and go after Elias, only to find the burned body of the sheriff.

"Who's the sheriff now?" Dean asked the bartender as they looked at the ashes on the ground.

The bartender picks the star from the sheriff's body and pins it on Dean and said, "Congratulations, sheriff."

Dean looked at Mary with panic etched on his face, who held both her thumbs up at him and grinned, much to his chagrin.

* * *

After they stopped the sheriff's deputy from escaping Elias' ghost', Dean practically told him that he needed to play his part as bait and locked him up behind the iron bars. It wasn't long before Elias showed up, demanding Dean to open the cell, who refused and found out that the phoenix was vulnerable to iron, which was why he couldn't escape his iron shackles before he was hung.

On realizing that Dean was a hunter, Elias told him that although a phoenix, he had been married to a human woman that he loved. On a visit to town, she was assaulted by the deputy and when Elias came across them, the deputy shot both of them and his wife died in his arms. And because Elias was unable to die, the judge, sheriff and the deputy pinned his wife's murder on him and tried to put him to death. Dean was moved by his story, but was still resolved to kill him and even though Mary felt sorrow for the man, but she knew what they were here for. If they didn't get the ashes, then the world will suffer. So, she pulled out her wand and clenched it tightly in her hand, having a hunch that this wasn't about to be easy.

Elias looked at her with a frown, but then turned back towards Dean and before they could comprehend anything, he grabbed a gun from a nearby holster and shot the deputy through bars, who died instantly.

"Wow. I should've seen that coming." Dean uttered nonplussed before he whispered to Mary, "Run!" Ready to bolt himself, when Elias' turned and fired. This time she was prepared for the attack and conjured a shield in front of them. Dean saw as the bullet collided with an invisible barrier in front of them and fell to the floor. His eyes widened along with Elias' and snapped towards Mary, who was holding her wand, pointing it straight at the phoenix. He narrowed his eyes at her and fired thrice, only for the bullets to collide with something mid-air before falling on the ground.

"Amazing." Dean whispered with awe; while Elias' glared at Mary before running out of the door. Dean followed him with Mary not far behind. They both saw Sam and sighed when he gave the Colt to Dean, who walked into the town square and called, "Get out here, Finch."

Both Mary and Sam frowned. "What're you doing?!" Sam asked.

Elias' came out and stopping a couple of feet away from Dean, ready for a duel. Mary saw the time and her eyes widened and she pointed the time to Sam, just when both men drew their weapons out and shot. Elias missed, but Dean hit him square in the chest with the Colt, killing him. They saw the phoenix turning into ashes right in front of them.

"Dean! The ashes." Sam called and pointed towards clock. It rang indicating the 24-hour mark and both the brothers rushed forward to gather the ashes, while Mary waved her wand muttering a spell, hoping that it would work when suddenly, they were pulled back and were back in Bobby's house.

The three looked around, seeing Castiel, Sirius and Bobby in front of them. Sam and Dean stared at the empty bottle, stunned before closing their eyes with a frustrated groan; while Castiel sighed tiredly.

Sirius, who didn't care about anything other than his goddaughter slumped with relief when he saw her in one piece and unharmed before stating strictly, "Mary Potter! You're in serious trouble."

Mary gave him a sheepish smile and he melted just like that.

Dean although had other issues. "You gotta send us back." He told Cas, panicked, who was sitting on a chair with a grim looking Bobby.

Sam looked at his brother and said, "Dean, look at him. He's fried."

Mary looked at everyone confused and asked, "Why is everyone so gloomy? It was bloody brilliant."

Four heads snapped towards her annoyed, before Cas uttered vexed, "I never want to do that again."

When they ignored her, Mary finally said irritated, "But why do you have to send us back? You killed the phoenix and we have the ashes."

Once again, every head turned towards her with the similar expression of bafflement on their faces, until Dean finally chocked out, "What?"

She pulled a small pouch from her sweater, dangling it in front of them and they stared at it, before Sam rushed forward and opened it, pulling out a glass bottle full of ashes.

"That's…" Bobby started.

"Ashes of a phoenix." Dean said with wonder, before looking up at Mary and asked, "How…?"

She waved her wand in front of him and said smugly, "You would've been doomed without me."

Dean couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled out of him before hugging her and Sam joined his family.

* * *

Mary couldn't believe that the vacation was almost over. For the first time in her life, she wasn't eager to go back to Hogwarts. In last two months, Dean, Sam and Bobby had somehow become the family she had always wanted. Even Cas to some extent, no matter how different he was. She had to leave in about a week, so the brothers had decided that they would hunt after that as it would be much safer for her. Another thing was Sirius. When she had told him to stay here instead of going back to London, he had categorically refused her, saying that she needed someone with her. It took everything she had to break his resolve and literally forced him to stay here because there was no way he would be able to enter Hogwarts or anywhere near the Wizarding World for that matter without being killed.

But somehow, he had convinced even Dean and Sam that she shouldn't be going back alone, as Voldemort was back and she was his main target. After which she had a huge fight with her father, who wanted to 'kill the son of a bitch'. Castiel had to explain to him that he had his orders and won't be able to help them in anyway. She had told them that as long as they had Dumbledore, Voldemort wouldn't attack them.

Dean had finally agreed to let her go but only if he get to meet her friends because he didn't trust Dumbledore one bit and Sam agreed with his brother as usual.

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY….!"

Mary looked around with wonder and blinked. It was July 31st, her birthday which had never meant much to her until now. She had spent all her birthdays at the Dursley's who probably didn't even know when she was born, but here she was with the people which had been practically strangers until recently. She couldn't believe what she was looking at. That how much they did for her.

Bobby's living room was filled with balloons. There was a chocolate cake on the centre table along with numerous gifts lying on the carpet.

"You did this all for me?" Even though she knew but she still asked looking at everyone.

"Who else we're gonna do this for?" Dean grinned at her and added excitedly, "Come on. Hurry up. Tell me how the cake is?!"

She looked at the cake and frowned. There was something different about it and as she looked closer, she realized that it was a homemade cake. She looked up and asked bewildered, "You made this?"

"I did." Dean nodded proudly, at which Sam glared at him; while Castiel frowned. "I thought Sam made it."

"Well, I found the recipe and I bought the ingredients. Sam just mixed them together." He told her with a pout.

She cut the cake and knew it was the best thing she had ever tasted. Sirius and Dean had a fight over the cake, which stopped when Bobby threatened to throw them out.

She found that some of the gifts were from her friends, but she kept them for later. Sirius gave her a two-way mirror, through which she would be able to talk to him anytime she wanted, which had been his family heirloom. Bobby gave her a couple of books on spells and curses which he thought would help her in the war. Sam surprised her the most. He went to America's magical district with the help of Cas and bought a pendant which had been spelled to inform them if she was in trouble, as long as she had it on her. He also charmed it himself, so the demons wouldn't be able to possess her. Dean, who had been waiting eagerly gave her a scrapbook with he made with Sammy's help. It had all the pictures they took in the past 2 months. It was filled with silly pictures and a couple of them even had Cas in them. He also gave her a gun which Cas used his mojo on to hide from everyone, but her with strict instructions to keep it with her always. At last, he gave her a bracelet which belonged to Mary Winchester, her grandmother.

Mary had never been more grateful for anything in all her life. She was so overwhelmed by their love, that she almost cried before launching herself at Dean. "Thank you." She whispered when he hugged her back, feeling the same wave of affection for her which had always been reserved only for Sammy.

She hugged Sam, Bobby and Sirius as well, not having enough words to express her emotions.

She kept all the stuff in her trunk as soon as she returned to her room. She was about to go to bed, when Cas appeared in front of her and she gasped with surprise. "How many times have I told you not to do that?!"

He didn't reply like he normally would've, instead shuffled awkwardly on his feet. Mary frowned at him and prompted, "Cas?"

He blinked and said seriously, "The angels are rebelling and most of them hate the Winchesters. No one knows about your existence until now. They wouldn't stop at anything if they found out that Mary Potter is the daughter of Dean Winchester. Would you let me hide you by carving some sigils inside you? It would make sure that you're protected from all the angels."

Mary gulped. "Inside me?" was the only thing she was able to ask.

Cas nodded. "The Enochian sigils will protect you from all the angels who wish you any harm."

She thought about it before asking, "Does my da… uh, Dean and uncle Sam have these as well?"

"The angels are well aware of their existence. They have my protection, but hiding them would be of no use." Cas answered truthfully.

She took a calming breath and nodded. He shifted closer to her before placing two fingers on her forehead, her eyes rolled at the back of her head and she fell unconscious. Cas caught her just in time and laid her on the bed. "I'm sorry. It would be less painful like this." He muttered as he pressed one finger to her sternum. Her features contorted with pain even in her sleep and he apologised once again. He stayed at the corner of her room until he knew that the pain has passed, leaving her to a peaceful slumber.

* * *

It was only 3 days later, when they noticed that something wasn't right. Dean, Sam and Bobby were discussing the strategy about how to find 'The Mother' in the yard, when suddenly the wind picked up speed and the three tensed. They pulled their guns out, thinking that it might be a demon, but were confused when they saw black smoke gliding towards them from the air, only to stop right in front of them. Two men appeared from the smoke, wearing long black cloaks. They were both thin, had dark hair and were looking around with a blank stare, but the distaste was clear in their eyes.

"Who are you?" Sam asked, gun aimed towards the men, who merely snorted at them as they eyed their weapons before one of them said, "We'll let you live if you tell us Potter's whereabouts."

The three men tensed even more as they realized that these men were Death Eaters and were here for Mary.

"I'll tell you what? Why don't you go fuck yourselves?" With that, Dean fired, but one wave of his wand and the bullets stopped mid-air and vanished.

"Such fools, muggles!" the man whispered wistfully before waving his wand again, their guns flew away from them and the man smirked.

Before any of them could think, the man muttered something and a jet of red light flew towards them. Dean hurriedly shielded Sam with his body, while Bobby ducked down. When nothing happened after a couple of seconds, they opened their eyes and saw the man staring behind them with a cruel glint in his eyes. They turned only to see Mary, who moved forward until was standing in front of the three, keeping her wand at the Death Eaters.

"Potter! You kept us waiting. You weren't easy to find, so we asked your aunt, but apparently, she didn't know where you were. Neither did your uncle and cousin. They send their regards." He said with a smirk.

Mary's hand waivered as she demanded, "What did you do?"

He pretended to think, then shrugged. "Well, your cousin is alive. Sort of."

"You stay away from my goddaughter." Their eyes snapped towards the voice, only to see Sirius standing beside them, wand in hand, staring furiously at the two men.

"Dear cousin. You're still alive! Pity! We'll have to remedy it now, wont we?" Rodolphus said through clenched teeth, eyes filled with hatred and shouted, "_Avada —"_

But Mary didn't wait and yelled, "STUPEFY!" and sent him flying backwards.

The Winchester's and Bobby watched the fight with no way to help without their guns. Dean and Sam had never felt more helpless, but were amazed when they saw Mary and Sirius were in no way less than the Death Eaters. They tried to go to the Impala which held most of their weapons and was just a few meters away, but a purple light hit the shed above and it crashed on them. Thankfully, the shed wasn't heavy and they only had some minor injuries. Dean tried to call Cas, but to no avail. They turned back towards the fight wands were flashing like swords, sparks flying from their wand tips, ducking and jumping in a way which reminded them of their worst hunts. They could see that Mary had a few cuts, but otherwise she was fine, unlike her opponent who was bleeding from a deep gash.

The Death Eater fighting with Sirius glared at him and with a scream made a sudden slashing movement in the air with his wand from which flew a streak of yellow flame. It passed right across Sirius's chest and he looked down with surprise. His eyes found Mary before crumpling onto the floor where he lay motionless.

Mary's eyes snapped towards him and widened. "SIRIUS!" Which was the wrong thing to do as a jet of red light hit her and she collapsed on the ground. Even though she was familiar with the pain, she still couldn't stop herself from screaming.

Dean stared horrified as Mary's back arched from the ground as she screamed with agony, he ran towards her and shouted at the man, "STOP!"; while Sam darted towards the Impala as subtly as he could.

The Death Eater limped towards the other one, who wasn't torturing Mary any longer, but was smiling crudely at Dean. He then looked down at Mary and said snidely, "Bella would love to play with you before we give you to the Dark Lord. But let's take care of your muggles."

Mary hadn't even gained her breath back from the curse when Rabastan shouted, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"No…" She whispered horror-struck as she watched the green light rushed towards her father, but before it could hit Dean, a truck flew in front of him. The spell collided with the truck which blasted and was flung to the side before it could hurt anyone.

"What – ?" Rabastan said, staring around and uttered with alarm, "Dumbledore."

Mary turned around, her heart pounding. Dumbledore was standing on the side, who turned and was gone in a whirling of his cloak; next second, he reappeared between Dean and the Lestrange brothers, looking both disappointed and angry. The next thing they knew, they heard gunshots and everyone's head snapped towards Sam, who had shot Rabastan. Dean and Bobby had been shocked until now, looked oddly proud of Sam. Dumbledore himself looked shocked before composing himself and turned back towards Rodolphus, who stared at his brother as he died with seconds. His furious gaze met Sam's and he hissed, "You worthless swine!"

Not giving a chance for anyone to reply, instead bringing his attention to himself, Dumbledore said calmly, "We both know that you do not stand a chance, Rodolphus. You shouldn't have come."

"You were always a fool! The Dark Lord is going to kill you soon and then there will be no one to save your precious Potter." He spat manically and suddenly fired the killing curse. A car galloped in front of Dumbledore that took the blast and shattered with a blast. And before Rodolphus could fire another curse, Dumbledore waved his wand as though brandishing a whip. A long thin flame flew from the tip, wrapping itself around the other man tightly and immobilising him. Then he went towards the Death Eater, staring at him for a long time, after which he waved his wand and the man fainted.

Everything was eerily silent for a moment, before Dumbledore turned towards the Winchesters and stated, "It would be a good time to hide Mr. Black. The aurors will be here soon."

This seem to bring the Winchesters out of their shocked state and they noticed that Mary was already beside Sirius, trying to revive him. Dean hurried towards her and Sirius, while Sam helped Bobby, who seemed to have a broken his leg. Dean tried to console a frantic Mary, as Dumbledore transformed Sirius into his animagus form and helped him inside. It wouldn't be good if someone saw Sirius here under the current circumstances.

They heard cracks of appration and saw many men appearing outside. The head auror talked to Dumbledore and after making sure that the people here were squibs, left with a tied Rodolphus and the body of Rabastan. Mary rushed to Sirius's side and waited for Madam Pomfrey, who appeared and rushed inside hastily after talking to Dumbledore. She gave Sirius some potions, telling Mary that the man would be fine after a couple of days of rest. The curse which was used on him was turning his blood into poison and he would've died without the cure, which thankfully she had. _'Thanks to Severus'_. Then she healed the minor injuries of the Winchesters and gave Bobby a bottle of skele-gro and a pain potion, which he took after being scolded by the medi-witch, scaring the man.

Once everything was done, Madam Pomfrey had left leaving potions for Sirius and a calming draught for Mary; meanwhile Sam and Dean had kept an eye on everyone, agitated and restless.

Bobby and Sirius were sleeping, while the three Winchesters were sitting with Dumbledore in the living-room. Now that they had the chance, the brothers gawked at the man in front of them. He was just as tall as Dean and very-very old, unlike a man who had kicked someone's ass in just a couple of minutes or was it seconds? His silver hair and beard were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes which were bright red with a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and had a crooked nose, as though it had been broken at least twice.

Mary looked at Dumbledore and asked, "Professor? How did you know where I was?"

Dean was tense beside her, ready to shoot at a moment's notice, while Sam was staring at the man curiously.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he looked at her and said cheerily, "What matters the most is that you and your family is safe. I'd say I arrived at the correct time."

Mary's eyes filled with hurt as she stood up, startling both Dean and Sam, and shouted, "You knew? You knew and even then, you sent me to the Dursleys'?"

The old man just looked at her through his glasses and said, "No one other than Sirius knew about your secret, Mary. You haven't been in London from the past 2 months. Do you think I'd leave you unprotected?"

Mary's eyes went to the ground ashamed, while the brothers stared at her headmaster – apparently 'the most powerful wizard in the world and the only one that Voldemort feared', according to Mary. He stared at the brothers with eyes that seemed brilliant and looked like they were piercing your soul. He had an almost unearthly calm and relaxed demeanour and had an aura of serenity and composure.

"You don't need to worry about Lestrange or any other Death Eater finding you here. They were confident that you would be alone and, in their desire, to impress Tom, they didn't mention it to anyone. I don't think he'll even remember it anymore." He told her mischievously.

Sam and Dean looked at him confused, but Mary gaped. "You obliviated him?"

"Did I?" he winked at her and the brothers blinked. He stood up suddenly, looking at the objects around them curiously and said, "I strengthened the wards of this place, so no one would be able to find it, apart from the ones who are invited."

She nodded gratefully, but asked, "Professor? How did they know where I was?"

He looked at her from under his glasses and answered gravely, "You were protected by your mother's blood at your aunt's house, which was why you were placed with them. Once you left it, it wasn't difficult for them to track your magical signature. Which is one of the reasons I'm here. Now that you've two blood relatives, the wards for your protection can be strengthened."

"And those sons of bitches won't be able to find her if we do that?" Dean spoke for the first time.

Dumbledore stared at Dean before adding pointedly, "No one is aware about her family. As long as we keep it that way, she'll be protected here."

She looked at him and mumbled, "Hermione and Ron." Dumbledore smiled at her before searching something in his pockets and pulled something out. He offered it to the three and asked brightly, "Chocolate frogs?"

Mary took one, but the brothers gaped at the man. The brothers took one each, focused on how the most powerful wizard of the world ate the chocolate excitedly.

Sam blinked and then asked slowly, "Was it me or did the chocolate… jumped out of the package?"

"It's a frog. It's to be expected, isn't it?" Dumbledore supplied as he finished his chocolate.

Dean eyed the man and couldn't stop himself from asking, "I'm sorry, but how old are you exactly?"

"Dean!" Sam hissed, Mary spluttered, while the man merely smiled. "I'm certainly not as old as some people you might've met."

Dean leaned closer to Mary and whispered not so quietly, "Is he — crazy?" Mary turned red with embarrassment, while Sam sighed before giving the wizard an apologetic glance, who waved him off.

"I assume you would want to stay here for a day or two before returning to Hogwarts?" he asked Mary with a knowing look, but before she could open her mouth, Dean stood up and questioned, "Now wait just a minute! How do we know she's safe with you? Most of the things that had happened to her were inside that school of yours?"

Mary's eyes widened, but Dean silenced her with a glare and she grumbled something under her breath unintelligently.

"I feel I owe you an apology, my boy." Dumbledore said to Dean hesitantly, who bristled at being called 'a boy'. "There is a war brewing and I haven't been able to shield her despite my best attempts. But there is one thing I can assure you of – I won't let any harm come to her as long as I'm alive."

Dean looked at the man, seeing the sincere look on his face and nodded, because if anything happened to his daughter, there would be no place on Earth he would be able to hide. He would find and kill the man himself, no matter how powerful the wizard was!

"Professor?" Mary called and croaked out, "Rodolphus said… t-the Dursley's?"

He looked at her sadly and said, "The aurors found your cousin alive, but… the healers are looking after him." He patted her hand for comfort before disappearing.

* * *

**EN****: **There is nothing romantic between Mary and Castiel at the moment. It will come in the sequel. It would be 2-3 years from this timeline (probably Season 9 or 10), so Cas will be more human and will understand his feelings better. Right now, he likes her and wants to protect her just like he would do with the brothers.

The two episodes that I've used here are from season 6, which will give us time for Cas to become humanish… until they get together.

It's my birthday and I wanted to post this today anyhow. Not sure when the next update will be, but I'm hoping to finish it soon. Also, I wanted to apologise for not replying. I joined a new firm and it's keeping me busy.

Have a nice day everyone. 😉

15th March, 2019


End file.
